My Kingdom For A Princess
by Funkywatermelon
Summary: Beast Boy enters a contest in hopes of winning the prize. But what happens when the prize is something he can't afford to lose? A TON of Beast Boy/Terra and a healthy dose of Flinx as well! Also sprinkles of Cyborg/Sarah and Robin/Starfire
1. The Green Prince of Upper Lamumba

**Omg Omg, Omg, Ok. I am SUPER excited to put this story out there as it is not only my FIRST FULLY ORIGINAL TEEN TITAN STORY, it also features my OTP Beast Boy/Terra AND features another one of my fav ships from the series, FLINX! :D I think you guys are really going to enjoy this as I'm pretty sure this is an original idea that has not been put on this site yet! (at least in the BB/T section! Not sure if this has been done with Rob/Star…) I have managed to pack in a BUNCH of little treats for you guys all throughout this thing, little jokes, references to the original DC comics… etc. OH, and btw, the extra back story that Beast Boy explains in this chapter… TOTALLY Canon guys! In fact, that tiny little tidbit is what inspired this entire story. Now I don't know exactly how long this thing is gunna end up being… probably somewhere between five to ten chapters, since, for the first time in my story writing life, I'm just going at it and stopping when I see a good stopping point and feel like I have enough material for a good chapter, so just, humor me and go along with it! Also, this takes place after "Metamorphosis" and "Lame". I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the DC verse… unfortunately.**

* * *

"I'm telling you guys! He's like, my future husband!" A young red-headed woman by the name of Amber told her friends as they continued on their walk to their friend's house.

"Oh come on!" the African American Dionne Sanders said "You seriously think that HE'S going to like you!? Really? He's a movie star girl!"

"Yeah well, Teresa's got a celebrity boyfriend, don't you?" Amber grinned at the other girl who was walking with her, Teresa Mitchelson, unknown to her friends as Terra, the "Lost Titan". Teresa groaned.

"I do not!" she said.

"Yeah well, what about that green guy that keeps following you around?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, Beast Brat or whatever!" Dionne stated. Teresa frowned.

"His name is Beast Boy, and he spends a lot of time protecting our city, I think you should respect that. So what if he follows me around sometimes? At least it keeps me safe, right?" Her friends didn't answer as she turned around to see her apartment building with all kinds of security guards and a large limo in front of it…. Teresa frowned once she saw the orangy red colours of the flags on the limo, Markovian. "Uhhh, why don't we go to your house Dionne?" she said, trying to slip away with her friends. It was too late though, one of the security guards had seen her.

"THERE SHE IS!" He yelled. And a group of them ran up to the defenseless Teresa (she was too shocked to use her powers) and grabbed the poor girl by the arms and dragged her into the limo driving away quickly, leaving her two friends just standing there in shock.

About fifteen minutes later both girls were at the entryway to Titans Tower, banging on the door frantically. Luckily for them, Beast Boy was the only one in at the time (Cyborg was spending time with the group of children he and his new girlfriend, Sarah counseled, Raven was visiting her mother for the day and Robin and Starfire were out on a date) The green guy went down the elevator and came to the door surprised to see the two girls standing there.

"Can I help you?" he asked, completely confused.

"They took Teresa!" Amber said worriedly.

"Who took Teresa?" Beast Boy asked, suddenly having attention.

"Uh uh" Dionne started "These people pulled up to her apartment complex in this big ol limo and they-they took her and drove off!"

"Ok, can you tell me anything about the people or the limo?" Beast Boy asked.

"Uhhh, it had these orange and reddish flags on it." Dionne said, grabbing a piece of paper and quickly doodling the flags and showing them to him. Beast Boy's eyes widened, Brion had shown him those flags before.

"I know who took her." He stated. "I'll take it from here girls, I'll let you know when she's safe." The two girls nodded and ran off, and Beast Boy headed back upstairs where he immediately pulled out his computer. He pushed Silkie (who was sitting in BEAST BOY'S spot on the couch thank you very much) to a different spot of the couch and sat down, pressing the button on the couch that made the coffee table come up from the floor, he then pressed a button on the table causing the computer to pop up, logged into the mainframe and immediately began researching how to get to Markovia, as he was confident that someone from there took her, and Brion would be able to help regardless of the situation.

Tara was thrown into a fancy bedroom before she knew it. She was indeed back at the castle in Markovia, and she was NOT happy about it.

"I ran away from here for a reason!" she yelled angrily before her mother came in and gave her a hug.

"Oh, my dear daughter." She said "I was worried for you."

"Mother!" Tara stated, hugging her mom back. "Why am I here?" Her mother looked down sadly and Tara heard a male voice.

"You're to be married." It was her father, the king, along with her two brothers, Gregor, and Brion. Tara stood back.

"M-married?" she asked "Why?"

"It's what princesses do." Gregor replied "They get married off… surely you know that."

"B-but… How did you find me?" she looked at her red-headed brother. "Brion. You-you told them?" Brion looked down sadly.

"I-I'm sorry, they forced it out of me… they… they were going to hurt Denise… you know I lo." He started.

"Save it!" Tara cut him off "You told me you'd keep it a secret, and now look what you've done. I- I won't do it!" she said defiantly, "You can't make me!" her father frowned.

"We can Tara, and we will, we have had this planned since you were born. There will be a contest, fifty princes from all over the world will come and compete for your hand, the winner becomes your betrothed."

"But," Tara started.

"No buts!" her father stated "You will go through with this! I have guards set up all around the castle, you will not leave. Now. Your mother will help you into a dress, and you are to stay in here until I come get you, is that clear?"

"Yes." Tara said angrily as the males left the room.

"I am going to tend to Ilona and the baby." Gregor said, and ran off. Their father headed back to his throne room while Brion ran into his own room and made a call.

Back at Titans Tower, Beast Boy's communicator went off, it was Geo-Force.

"Geo!" Gar said happily, "boy am I glad to see you! Something happened to"

"Tara, I know." Geo-Force said irritatedly.

"You know where she is?" Garfield asked excitedly.

"She's here." Brion replied.

"Well then, bring her back!" Beast Boy explained…. It really couldn't be THAT hard, right? Brion sighed.

"It's not that easy, they tricked me into telling them where she is, threatened the woman I love, the only…" he started.

"But… Terra's the woman I love, Brion… and now she's in trouble because of you! Right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, our parents are setting up a contest for princes to compete for her hand in marriage… the winner gets to marry her. Fifty princes can compete. I doubt you can come up with something to help her." Brion said. Beast Boy thought for a moment, then smiled.

"Sign me up!" he said. Brion looked incredulously into the communicator.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me!" Beast Boy said. "Sign me up! Get me in the contest!"

"But you're not a" Brion started.

"Upper Lamumba. The green prince of Upper Lamumba, ever heard of him?" Garfield stated. Brion stared.

"uh, no?" he said. Garfield rolled his eyes.

"After my parents died I spent a few days living with an African king, the king of Upper Lamumba, he… he adopted me, made me his prince. I ran off cause I didn't want the princely duties but I still have the title." He said proudly, cracking his knuckles.

"and you never told anyone this because?" Brion asked.

"I never had the reason to! But saving Terra IS a reason to! So, sign me up!" Garfield stated.

"As the green prince?" Brion asked.

"NO! As… as the prince of Upper Lamumba… I'll – I'll come up with something! Just do it!" Beast Boy said frantically. Brion sighed.

"Ok, if this is your plan…" he stated.

"It is, now get going! I have to get ready!" Beast Boy stated. Brion nodded

"You will need an assistant too, not me, someone who can be your 'butler' so to speak!" Brion stated.

"I'll find it, now go!" Beast Boy urged with that Brion signed off the communicator and went to register Beast Boy for the contest. Beast Boy meanwhile began pacing around the main room… frantically coming up with a plan. "I can't just show up like this!" he stated. "She'll know it's me and FLIP! I gotta disguise myself… but how?" He stroked his chin and looked at his computer screen, which for some reason was flashing an ad for engagement rings (Robin HAD been using the mainframe last night, but Beast Boy wasn't about to confront him about it…) and a devious grin came up on his face. Cyborg's hologram rings! Perfect!

He quickly shut down the computer, and snuck over to Cyborg's room. He had looked around for a good ten minutes, unsuccessfully before he heard a voice behind him.

"Yo! What are you doing in my room?" Beast Boy turned around to see Cyborg himself in the doorway, arms crossed, looking at him.

"uhh… Silkie and I were playing hide and seek?" he answered and began 'looking' around the room for Silkie who he was certain was still in the main room, probably chewing on the couch or something. "Here Silkie, c'mon boy! Beast Boy's gotta leave Cy's room now!" Cyborg simply walked in front of his friend, kept his arms crossed and began tapping his foot. Beast Boy immediately went into honesty mode and fell down on his knees in front of Cy.

"Oh please please please! I need your help!" he pleaded.

"With what?" Cy asked, walking past his friend.

"It's Terra! She's in trouble!" the green young man replied.

"Oh?" Cy asked.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy responded. "And I need a disguise to go and save her! And I also need someone else to go with me to help me! PLEEEEEEEZE!" Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Fine" he stated. "I can help you with the disguise, but I can't go with."

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg grabbed the rings, hooked them up to his computer in a way that Beast Boy didn't understand and began working on a new program to disguise his friend.

"Because, these rings only work for one person, and I have one set. I gotta make some more sometime…" he stated "I assume you're wanting to look normal?"

"Yes please." Garfield replied. "Where am I going to find someone who looks normal who's willing to help me!? Robin's not gunna do it!"

"Why not?" Cy asked as he continued on the program.

"Cause it's kinda a contest to win her hand." Beast Boy muttered. Cy stopped his work on the computer.

"Say WHAT!?" he asked. "You're telling me you're going to join this contest to see if you can win her hand in marriage? Are you crazy!?"

"look, it's the only way Brion and I could figure out to help her, If I win, she doesn't have to marry any of those guys she doesn't like." Beast Boy stated.

"But then she'll have to marry you." Cyborg reminded him. Oh…. OOOOHHHH. Beast Boy hadn't thought of this, he felt like he was going to faint… Cy caught him before he could. "you ok, buddy?"

"She-She'll have to marry me to get out of this…" Beast Boy sat down. "Wh-what if she doesn't want me?" Cyborg shrugged.

"I dunno, but I think she still wants ya man. I mean, after everything you did for her, I'd be surprised if she backed away. Besides, it's either you, or all those other doofuses who are trying to…. Hold up. She's a princess! Is this some kinda princey thing?" he asked looking down at his friend.

"Uhhh… yeah." Beast Boy said shyly… Cyborg frowned at him "But I got it under control!" Beast Boy stated "You see… I'm a prince!" Cy sighed.

"BB…" he started.

"No really! The green prince of Upper Lamumba! It was only for a few days but I still have the title! Seriously!" Cy laughed a bit and shook his head.

"Ok dude, whatever you say." He turned back to his computer and finished up the program. "Here. Try them on." Beast Boy took a quick glance in the mirror at himself before he put the rings on. It had been a few years since he last saw Terra, and he had grown a bit since then… and if he did say so himself he looked good. He was a good six inches taller, His face had lost its chubby boyish shape and had grown longer. His appendages had all developed fine-tuned muscles, as did his chest, and his hair now had grown just a tiny bit longer so it was more styled, and mature, but still the same spiky hair he loved. Not to mention his uniform had changed as well, instead of the purple and black pattern he had, it was now whitish-silver where the purple used to be, short sleeved, no gloves, and purple where the black used to be. His pants were now completely white and his almost knee high boots (with NO heel thankyouverymuch) were purple as well. He quickly put the rings on, put his hands into fists and slammed them together and was surprised at what he saw… he was… he was…

Garfield Logan again.

His skin was now it's original caucasian hue and his hair had regained its yellow tint, his eyes had changed back to their original blue color as well, not to mention his fangs and pointy ears were gone and in their place perfectly normal teeth with normal ears. He was also now wearing normal jean shorts and a white tank top.

"Duuuuude." He said quietly.

"She'll still know it's you, you know that right?" Cy stated after getting over the shock of seeing his friend in his… original state.

"What? How?" Gar asked.

"Your voice, man. It's like, the most distinguishable thing ever." Cy responded. Beast Boy shrugged.

"Doesn't matter if she knows, I'm entering fair and square, they can't kick me out. Besides, I'm just doing this so I don't freak everyone else out. I bet there will be other super princes there too!" he stated, posing and admiring himself in the mirror. Eventually he finished and took off the rings and put them in his uniform pocket, he sighed. "Robin's not gunna let me do this, is he?" he asked.

"Nope. That's why we come up with some other reason you're away." Cyborg answered.

"Uhhhh…. I'm visiting whoever's helping me?" Garfield suggested.

"That works." Cy explained. "Now you just need someone to help you, and no, I can't do it. They see me walking in there, it's over. And plus, I don't have any other disguises." Beast Boy groaned.

"Dude… how am I going to find someone to help me with this, I can't go if I don't have someone as a helper!" Cy shrugged.

"I dunno, who in our organization looks normal, is crazy enough to do this with you, and could be of great use when it comes to running emergency errands which I am SURE are going to need to be done before you guys go over there." The two friends looked at each other and grinned.

"Wally."

Beast Boy immediately pulled out his communicator and called up his friend. Wally's image popped up on the small screen on the gadget.

"Kid Flash here, what can I do for you guys?" he asked.

"Hey Wally." Beast Boy asked. "How would you like to help me with something totally crazy!?"

* * *

**Ok, so the action has started! Sorry about the lack of Flinx in this chappie guys, I PROMISE they will start showing up in the next chapter and will be VERY heavy starting about halfway through the story. This is going to be SO fun. I can't wait to see what you guys think already! I have the story pretty much planned out, I just don't know how I'm going to space it out and/or what I will focus on. But that will be the fun of it! Well… my same rules as always, I won't start working on the next chapter until a review for this one is put up! So… if you guys want the story to be continued… PLEASE review each chapter! I desperately wanna finish this story. So, see what you all can do! Thanks again for your time in reading this and I can't wait to see ya next time! :D**


	2. William Catesby and a Horse Race

**Here we are! Chapter two! And like I promised, there is a bit of Flinx in this chappie. And you also get to meet Denise… the reason that Brion gave Tara's location away. Now the challenge in this next chapter is honestly one of the first times I really tried to do an action scene, so please let me know what you think… I'm testing out the Titans to see if their world fits my writing style, I sure know their world's sense of humor does. XD. So anyways, I sure hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or any of the denizens of their world; I do however own this Bertram guy… so… yeah.**

* * *

"So, why are we here again?" Wally West asked his friend. He and Beast Boy were now standing in the middle of a field next to the castle of the Markovian royal family and not only was it sweltering hot, but it was crowded (A lot of people had shown up to see the competition, not to mention that all fifty slots had been filled and each prince had brought along at least one if not two or more helpers.), and they were in very uncomfortable clothing.

After agreeing to help Kid Flash had immediately gone out and found Beast Boy a several fancy, royal looking African caftans (shirt and pants set) and some kofias (a circle shaped flat topped hat), he looked nice, especially when they were in disguise like they were now. Wally himself was in a typical suit and pants set, with his hair gelled and tightly combed back, he looked good, but was quite uncomfortable. He couldn't run in this stuff, so that irritated him as well.

"We're here to save Terra." Beast Boy whispered to his auburn haired friend.

"I know that!" Wally replied "This is just REALLY uncomfortable! Do we have to be in disguise!?"

"Yes!" Beast Boy whispered back. "and would it kill you to stop eating?" Wally slipped the bag of M&Ms he had been snacking on into the pocket of his suit.

"You know I need to eat a lot!" he whispered "Just deal with it!"

Both boys had left their respective home bases quickly after figuring out there plan. Beast Boy told his team that he was heading off to hang out with Kid Flash and Jinx for a week and Kid Flash told Jinx that he was going to be hanging out with west for a week, hopefully it wouldn't backfire on them. Suddenly a man in an official looking Markovian outfit came up to them.

"Names please?" he asked. Garfield stumbled. He didn't know what to say. Luckily Kid Flash was quick on his feet in more ways than one.

"This is Prince Gar, of Upper Lamumba!" he quickly explained, putting on a rather flawless British accent. "And I am William Catesby at your service! I will be assisting Prince Gar during his stay here." The official nodded, wrote a few things down on a piece of paper and headed off. The boys heard some snickering next to them. They turned around to see a young man, a few years older than them standing there; he was tall, dark and handsome, and looked to be quite strong.

"Look at what the metaphorical cat dragged in!" he said chuckling.

"Is there a problem?" Garfield asked, frowning.

"I'm just surprised to see someone like you here." the other prince grinned "I bet you won't even last through the first challenge!" Beast Boy grinned.

"That's where you're wrong!" he stated "I'm gunna win this thing! You'll see!" The other prince smirked.

"Well then, he's got spunk. My name is Bertram… and yours little one?" he asked, with a wicked grin on his face, causing the four helpers he had brought with him to begin snickering.

"Gar." Beast Boy stated "and I'm not little." This caused Bertram and his cronies to laugh, and walk off.

"Whatever you say, kid!" he said as he and his helpers walked off. Wally sighed.

"Well they're…. friendly." He stated. Suddenly Garfield felt a tap on his back, he squealed, and turned around to find himself face to face with… Geo-Force. He gave a big sigh of relief.

"OH, Brion, you scared me there dude!" he said "What are you doing out here?"

"Scouting out the competitors." He stated "I took this half while Gregor's scouting out the other half; lucky for me you were in mine." Garfield nodded. "So" Brion stated "I see you found a helper."

"William Catesby at your service!" Wally stated proudly, putting on his accent again. Beast Boy slapped him in the back of his head.

"You don't need to do that with Brion!" he stated as Kid Flash rubbed the back of his head, and he himself rubbed the gel that had gotten on his hand from Wally's hair (Honestly, how much DID that guy use?) on his pants. "Sorry about him, That's Kid Flash, he's gunna help."

"Sound's good." Brion stated before turning to notice a figure walking up to him, whoever it was was wearing a nice dress underneath a heavy grey cloak. Brion grinned and put one of his arms around the figure. "Oh guys. I wanted you to meet the reason you're here. Denise, this is Garfield, and…"

"Wally." Kid Flash stated.

"Wally, they're here to help Tara." Brion finished.

"That's wonderful." A soft voice came from underneath the cloak. "It's nice to meet you." she slowly reached her gloved hand out to shake the boys' hands, which they did. Garfield noticed that her wrist, which was not covered, seemed to be made of gemstone. Denise curtsied quickly and walked off to meet up with another woman a few years older than her, who was holding a baby.

"She's really wonderful once you get to know her." Brion stated "She was worried about me going out and fighting baddies all the time and… well, tried to give herself my same powers so she could help me and… it backfired. It gave her the powers, but, it changed her appearance as well."

"What happened." Beast Boy asked.

"She… she looks like a gemstone now. I personally think she still looks beautiful but, she seems to think she's a freak. It's been a month since her accident so; she's still a bit sensitive." Geo-Force explained "I was going to keep Tara's location a secret but, father threatened to send Denise away if I didn't tell… I-I couldn't let that happen, not with her in this state. She needs me now more than ever… I hope you understand."

"Hey, we're here now." Garfield said smiling. "We'll get Tara outta this mess. You just focus on taking care of your girl; I'll focus on taking care of mine." Brion smiled.

"Thank you. The opening announcements are going to be soon." He bowed and walked back over to Denise who was still standing with the woman and the baby who Gregor had walked up to. Beast Boy had to smile a bit at the scene, both of Terra's brothers were happy with their girls, and now he was going to do everything he could to make sure that she had the chance to be happy as well. Suddenly there was a fanfare and the king and queen walked onto the balcony, along with a small-ish blonde figure.

"Terra." Beast Boy whispered to himself.

"Welcome, welcome everyone to this exciting tournament!" the king said "This tournament will consist of five stages each showing highlighting a various aspect of being a prince, at the end of the first four stages, the individuals in the bottom ten slots will be eliminated. The first place holder after the fifth stage, and therefore the most qualified prince here, wins the hand of the princess!" and with that he held up his daughters arm while everyone cheered. Beast Boy and Kid Flash just looked at each other worriedly; she did NOT look like she was having fun up there, poor thing. "The first challenge will start in ten minutes… Please follow the guards to the stables and pick out a horse for the horse-back riding portion of the tournament!" A bunch of the princes and their helpers started running to the stables while some, including Gar and Wally stayed behind and simply calmly walked over there.

"Horseback riding!?" Beast Boy said with a grin on his face. "dude! I can so do that!"

"You know you can't actually communicate with the horse, right?" Wally asked.

"Yeah but, I'm good with animals, how hard can it be?" Gar asked as they walked into the stables. They had made a mistake not running into the stables as most of the best horses were taken. They walked around the stables until they found a small, tired looking tan colored horse that had obviously seen better days. Beast Boy smiled and walked up to it. "Hey there buddy!" he said smiling "You wanna help me out today? All we'll need to do is just ride around a bit, think we can do that?" The horse looked at him suspiciously. Beast Boy pulled out a carrot from the animal's food dish and held it out to him. "Here ya go!" he said as the horse ate the food. "now why don't we go on out there and show them what we can do!?" The horse whinnied in agreement and Garfield hopped on his (already saddled) back and they rode outside where the other princes were waiting, most of them on better horses than Gar's.

"To complete this challenge you must guide your horse through the obstacle course that we have set up for it. The first princes to cross the finish line will get extra points, but, each obstacle is worth several points as well… so choose wisely between obstacles and time. At the end of this challenge those who place in 41st place and below are eliminated, so be careful!" The king announced.

"And good luck!" The queen put in.

The countdown started with the leader of the guards counting and a gun going off at the end. Gar immediately started guiding his horse through the course. They came up to a hoop, he jumped through it, a water element, jumped over it, a bed of flowers, oops, ran through that one. Gar noticed some of the princes were purpousely trying to knock each other off their horses, he also noticed that Bertram was one of them. He took careful note to keep away from them. They came up to some bars, jumped over them.

"Good job buddy!" Garfield said happily as he patted his horse's head. The horse whinnied in response.

"Come on you stupid creature!" Beast Boy heard Bertram yell as he ran past Garfield, knocking down some of the bars in the process. Beast Boy stopped for a second in shock, shook his head and continued. A bush, jumped over it, another water element, ran through it, got the bottom half of his pants wet from the splashes.

"Wait!" Gar said as he noticed his horse running past an obstacle without even going through it. He groaned "Oh well, c'mon!" he said as he guided his horse along. Jumping over piles of wood, various bushes, walls, small ponds/creeks. It was quite exhilarating really. Beast Boy had only done horseback riding once before back when he was in the Doom Patrol and had insisted on joining Boy Scouts for a year, but he was finding this quite fun. He came to a portion of the track that had some sand in it, and rode right through it, his horse along with all the others kicking up all kinds of sand and dirt while doing so, causing it to be next to impossible to see anything. His horse started to panic.

"Shh… Shh… it's ok." Beast Boy quickly comforted his stallion "You're doing great buddy! C'mon! Let's not give up now. Just a bit more, ok?"

The horse whinnied in agreement and jetted off again. As the dust cleared and Garfield could see again he noticed that the finish line was in the distance, and also that there were a good twenty or so people in front of him. That wouldn't do. He shook the reins on his horse and urged him on to run faster, Jumping through one hoop, missing another, sailing over a water element. Knocking down a bar when they jumped over it but still not slowing them down at all. Beast Boy looked around at some of the other princes that were competing. Some were a bit younger than him, (he could swear he saw a kid that looked no older than fifteen!) and there were some that were waaaay too old to be marrying someone Terra's age. He shook his head to regain his focus and continued on his run. Eventually he was able to get to a position where he had a clear shot at the finish line and there was noone really blocking him. He had noticed as he got closer to the finish line some of the princes got more desperate and were trying to knock each other off their horses again, it was all Garfield could do to shake his head and continue on, doing his best to stay away from them. One more burst forward and…

He did it.

Once he crossed the finish line he took a big sigh of relief and jumped off the horse. And turned around to give him a pat on the head.

"You did a good job, dude." He said tiredly, grabbing a couple apples from a nearby feeder and holding them up for the animal to eat. He turned around to see Wally walking up to him.

"Good job man!" the ginger said happily.

"Just did the best I could dude." Gar said smiling. Waving goodbye to his horse as one of the guards came up and took it away. It took about ten minutes for all the remaining princes to cross the finish line but once all fifty did, it took about fifteen more minutes for the results to be ready…. They were flashed up onto an electronic board that was over by where the royal family was sitting. Beast Boy held his breath as the princes were put into their first official rankings. It wasn't until he heard a groan or two (from princes who obviously had been in the bottom ten) and a few cheers from princes that did well that he got the guts to look up and see where he was.

17.

Garfield was in 17th place. He smiled as Wally patted his back. Not a great standing but, out of fifty pretty darn good. As long as it got him to the next stage.

"Congratulations to all the princes who are remaining in the contest, those who have ranked in 41st place or below, thank you for participating, and have a safe trip home." Gregor's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Those princes who are staying may head to the castle to be shown their rooms." Gar and Wally headed to the entry of the castle where they met up with a guard who led them to their room. Once inside, the boys were impressed. This room was awesome!

It was huge, with stone and mahogany walls, mahogany furniture (With a nice big bed with a down comforter for Garfield while Wally got a smaller, full size bed with a comforter that contained… less down.) there was a huge stained glass window on the outside facing wall of the room along with two smaller normal windows, and a big fireplace. Long story short, the room was fit for a prince, and the boys loved it. They took their time relaxing and washing up (the showers in this place were AWESOME!)

"I could get used to this!" Beast Boy stated as he jumped onto his poufy bed. Wally grinned.

"I know man!" he stated as he jumped onto his bed then sighed "Jinx would love this. She totally digs all that medieval castle-y stuff. Why couldn't she come again?" Garfield groaned.

"Because she'd think we were idiots, not want us to even enter the contest and, It'd be next to impossible to disguise her!" Wally rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know." he stated. "I just… miss her."

"You'll see her once the contest is over, dude, won't be that long." Beast Boy assured his friend, Then sat up as a piece of paper was slipped under the door. Wally got up from his bed and picked up the piece of paper, his face began to pale as he read it.

"Wh-what's wrong dude?" Beast Boy asked "Everything ok?"

"Oh, man." Wally said. "This is bad, really bad."

"What… what is it?" Gar asked.

"The next challenge." Wally stated.

"What's wrong with the next challenge?" Beast Boy asked, scared to hear the answer.

"It's… It's… Hunting." Wally said.

* * *

**Oh, god! Hunting? And Beast Boy? NOT a good match. What are they gunna do!? You'll have to give me a review and earn the next chapter to find out! Hee hee… oh, and also Denise and Ilona, Brion and Gregor's girls are totally canon, and the baby Ilona has is canon as well, he's Gregor's son, Gregor Jr. (LAME I know but, sticking to canon here!) Denise's little situation is canon as well, poor girl, hopefully you kind of understand Brion's motives now and aren't AS mad at him. Also… I made some William Shakespeare refs in this chappie as well, see if you can find them (Hint: The name of the story itself is a spoof of a popular Shakespeare quote, look the original quote up and you might be able to find it!) So, same rules as always, no update until I see at least one review! So keep it up people!**


	3. The Monster in the Woods

**All righty! Chapter 3! And… my first experience and writing Jinx! :D Hopefully I did a fair job with her, she's pretty fun. I will admit the hunting section was HARD to write; thank goodness my sis was there to help me come up with some good ideas so it wasn't boring…. XD. I also had a lot of fun writing the second part of this chapter, so, enjoy guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans… but I do own this creature you're about to meet XD**

* * *

"This sucks." Beast Boy (in disguise as usual) said as Wally helped him suit up for the hunting excursion. It was early morning, and after the big horse race the afternoon before, Garfield was simply tired. Especially since, once they learned that the next challenge was hunting, the two boys stayed up very late trying to come up with a plan to keep him in the standings without violating any of his personal morals. Luckily, they had come up with a plan.

"C'mon, man." Kid Flash said, still dressed up in his "William Catesby" garb. "All you have to do is collect the already dead animals that are there, you don't do any killing yourself… just get a handful, and you'll stay in… you're safe." Gar frowned and Wally groaned. "Don't make me do that speech thing again." He said. Garfield simply groaned. Wally sighed and wiped his forehead. "Why are we here?" he asked.

"To help Terra." Beast Boy stated.

"And?" Wally asked.

"I'd do anything for her." Beast Boy said.

"Which includes?" Wally added.

"Which includes doing things like picking up dead animals off the forest floor." Beast Boy groaned.

"Because?" Wally asked.

"I love her." Beast Boy stated.

"And?" Wally asked. Beast Boy just stared at his friend.

"Dude, that was it." He stated. Wally grinned.

"I was looking for, 'I've got the best friend ever in this awesome guy who's using up his own time to help me get my girl back.'" He said. Beast Boy chuckled.

"Okay, you're awesome man, now shut up; I think the royals are coming out now," he stated as he looked up at the balcony where the royal family was walking out. (Terra didn't seem too happy about being up this early either.)

"Good Morning!" the king said happily "I am pleased to see so many bright and shining faces on this fine day!"

"Bright and shining faces my butt…" one of the princes near Garfield said, causing a few of the competitors around him to chuckle, including Gar and Wally.

"In this, the hunting challenge, you will be using the same horses that you used yesterday," the king continued, "and your points will be gathered according to how many animals you are able to collect. Afterwards, these points will be added onto your points from yesterday and this will be used to find your new ranking! Those who end up with a rank of 31 or lower will be eliminated from the competition!" Beast Boy looked around and groaned when he noticed that Bertram was still there… so he hadn't gotten eliminated, darn it. "Have fun, and good luck!" the king stated as the horses were brought out.

"Hey, buddy!" Garfield said happily to his horse who whinnied pleasantly at seeing his friend. The princes all jumped onto their horses and at the shoot of a gun, headed out into the wilderness to hunt. Beast Boy had a gun with him, but he was very much against using it at the time. Like he and Kid Flash had planned out, he would find dead animals before those who shot them could get to them and use them as his own. This way, he could stay in the competition and not get eliminated… a ton of the princes were using the same trick anyway, so it wasn't like he was cheating.

Beast Boy rode with his horse through the forest trying desperately to find a dead animal to put in his bag. Eventually he came upon a dead squirrel that someone had shot, he grabbed it and put it in his bag.

"Sorry, lil guy." He said sadly as he did so. Garfield continued along, trying to find any more dead animals that he could put in his sack, but unfortunately, he was having a terrible time with it. And could not for the life of him find anything that would work. To make matters worse it was downright frightening out here. It was foggy, being early morning, and not very pleasant at all. It was a bit chilly and Garfield could hear the various gun shots and cries of animals dying out there, and it just sickened him. A sudden unworldly howl from a nearby clearing broke him out of his reverie, as his horse reared up in fright. Beast Boy tried to urge the horse forward, but he refused, shaking his head in protest. Gar quickly got off the horse and tied him to a tree before going into the clearing to investigate. He stopped short at the entrance to the clearing. Several dead deer had been tossed in a careless pile near the center of the place, with the bodies of smaller animals scattered throughout the rest of it. Garfield's eyes scanned the clearing for signs of movement. While searching, he found a set of large, bearish footprints with claw marks that dug into the ground. Finding no movement, Gar quickly grabbed a fox and an opossum before shoving them in his bag. He began to approach the pile of deer, knowing full well that if he managed to snag one of them, that he would certainly continue onto the next challenge. He crouched down to examine the pile, but a loud snort caused him to snap his head up. Staring at him from the edge of the clearing was a hulking beast. Its wolfish snout wrinkled with a menacing snarl as its cold, black eyes narrowed at its prey. The creature rose to its full height, and Garfield screamed.

He ran back to his horse, untied him and jumped back onto the saddle before snapping the reins and the horse began running at top speed back to the starting point, where already, princes were coming with their… collections.

He managed to pass a bunch of other princes who were carrying much bigger prizes with them, and it simply worried Garfield to no end. What if he failed because of this stupid hunting challenge? What if he got kicked out of the tournament? He shook his head. No. He wouldn't let that happen. Terra needed him to win. He'd seen a bunch of these guys, talked to them at dinner the night before, and they were not the friendliest individuals. Certainly not good enough individuals for his beloved Terra. He took a look at the meager amount of wildlife he had managed to catch. It wasn't good. He rode into the clearing, threw his sack on the table for judging and jumped off the horse.

"Thanks for everything, buddy." He said "Sorry we didn't do so great today." The horse whinnied. He didn't really care. Kid Flash ran up to Beast Boy eagerly after the horse was taken back to the stable, he was about to ask Gar how he had done until he saw his sad face.

"That bad, huh?" he asked.

"Dude… a complete and utter failure." The young man stated. "Just… awful. I only managed to grab like, three small creatures, and there was this freaking monster out there!"

"What?" Wally asked.

"It tried to eat me!" Garfield said.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Wally asked. "These are the king's private hunting grounds, nothing that big should have been in there."

"I know what I saw!" Garfield stated as the results of the hunt count began to show up the large screen set up by the royal family. Beast Boy took a deep breath before looking up at his ranking…

24

He was now in 24th place. He sighed; he'd gotten through to the next challenge.

"Congratulations to those who have made it to the next level!" the king stated proudly. "and farewell to those who have ranked 31st or below! The next challenge will be tomorrow night, there will be a ball, and you will be monitored on your socialization and dancing skills!"

"Seriously?" gar heard a nearby prince ask "That's the challenge?"

"You will also be conversing with the princess, she will alert us to her preferences, and they will be rewarded with more points." The king added. Gar heard a few of the nearby princes chuckle.

"That is going to be the real challenge!" one of them stated.

Garfield clenched his fists, and tried his best to keep quiet, Terra may be shy, and a bit overbearing at times, but she wasn't that hard to talk to.

"Make sure you have the proper attire and your assistants may come as well!" the king nodded and went back inside, taking the rest of his family with them, leaving the princes to scatter and begin preparing for the following night. As Wally began verbally listing all they would to do in preparation for the ball, Beast Boy could only think of one thing.

He was in 24th place… out of thirty people… if he didn't seriously step up his game at this ball… and get up several ranks… he'd be eliminated.

Meanwhile back at the tower, the remaining members of Titans West were all in the main room. Starfire had put on a cheesy romantic movie and was watching it with great interest. (Robin was also watching, but not with great interest.) Raven was sitting in her usual spot over by the window, reading, while Cyborg was in his room, working on – something.

Suddenly, the door to the main hallway slid open and in the doorway stood Jinx, in her new uniform from when the Titans rebanded together, a white bottom with a long piece of fabric hanging in front of her legs, a white tank top held up with golden chains around her neck, golden bracelets around her wrists and arms, and small, delicate golden chains connecting the top and bottom of her outfit together. She also had a white band around her head that accentuated her hair that was now officially free of its old bull-horns pigtail look, and hung down gracefully down to her midback. She also had picked out white gladiator sandals to wear with the new uniform as well. The girl had wanted to come up with a new heroine uniform once she moved over to the good side and had only recently had the time to come up with a new outfit, She had only been using the new uniform for about a year and she absolutely loved it. The girl stood with her hands on her hips, and she did not look very happy.

"Where's Kid Flash?" she asked them, with a tone of anger in her voice. Robin paused the movie (causing Star to suddenly become aware of her surroundings) and looked back at the pink haired girl, confused.

"Isn't he with you?" he asked.

"No." Jinx stated. "He's here with you guys." Raven got up from her spot and walked over to Jinx.

"That's funny." She said, starting to understand that, most likely the boys tricked them. "Beast Boy said he was going to stay with you and Kid Flash for a week." Jinx's eyes widened, she then sighed, and put her hand to her forehead.

"Those idiots." the sorceress stated.

"If they are not here, and they are not with you. Then where are they?" Starfire asked as Cyborg walked into the room from the side hallway. Seeing Jinx there, he quickly turned around and began to walk back into the hallway. Jinx saw him and walked up to him.

"Do you know what they're up to?" she asked him. Cyborg stuttered as he stepped back.

"Uhh… n-no I have no idea what's going on here!" he said.

"Really?" Raven asked, fully knowing that her cyberkinetic friend most likely knew what their other friends were up to.

"Really!" Cyborg lied, "I have no idea at all where they could be!" Jinx growled and walked up to him.

"Save it, tin can!" she said, pointing at his chest. "You're going to tell me where they are, right now, or so help me!"

"Ok, ok!" Cyborg surrendered, obviously scared of what Jinx would do to him. "They went to Markovia. Beast Boy wanted to enter a contest in order to win Terra's hand in marriage."

The remainder of West gave expressions of surprise.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Terra got taken back to her country, and her parents set up this contest, whoever wins gets to marry her." Cy explained.

"And Beast Boy entered it." Raven stated.

"Yep." Cy responded.

"And I bet Wally went to help." Jinx added.

"Yep." Cy replied.

"Oh this is most romantic!" Starfire explained. "Tell me, shall we be able to figure out how our friend is doing in the contest?"

"Uh, I think so." Cyborg stated. Pulling up the small computer screen he had installed in his arms. The first thing that popped up was a cat video, it began to play. The others looked at him. He snickered.

"Heh, silly cat, you can't fit in that box." He stated before searching the tournament and finding the stats. "It says here that Beast Boy is….. in 24th place!" he said shocked.

"Is that bad?" Starfire asked.

"It's outta thirty, you tell me star." Cyborg replied.

"Looks like they need help." Raven stated.

"Yeah they sure do." Cy said before turning to the empath "Hey! You're supporting this now?" Raven shrugged.

"They're already there, pointless to stop them now." She claimed as she pulled up the mainframe computer to pull up the stats there, Starfire joined her in scrolling through the details of the contest.

"I'm going over there." Jinx stated. "You got a disguise for me?"

"Well, yeah. I just finished making a new set of rings but…. I was gunna go!" Victor said. Robin shook his head and walked over to the mainframe as well.

"Don't bother." Raven stated, looking at the mainframe computer screen. "Says here the next challenge takes place at a ball tomorrow night. They're obviously being judged on manners. Beast Boy's going to be sent home, no question." Robin slammed his fist into his other hand.

"We can't let that happen." Robin stated. "She may not have the official title anymore, But Terra's a Titan, has been since she joined us. It's our duty to make sure she gets out of this mess."

"Sooo… can we go help?" Cyborg asked hopefully.

"Jinx can go help. The rest of us need to stay here." Robin stated "Someone needs to stay and take care of the tower, and Keystone City."

"And Cyborg would be no help in the next challenge." Raven cut in.

"HEY!" Cyborg said defensively. "My manners are plenty good!"

"I'm fine with going." Jinx stated. "I'll just need a disguise. Cyborg?" she asked, looking at the young man in front of her.

"I wanted to go." Cy grumbled as he walked towards his room. "He's MY best friend!"

"Shut it." Jinx stated as she followed him out of the main room.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Raven asked Robin once Cyborg and Jinx had gone to his room to get the rings. Robin shrugged and continued looking at the stats on the screen.

"I sure hope so. Honestly, they need all the help they can get." The boy wonder said.

* * *

**OOOHhhhh, it looks like Jinxy is gunna join our boys in Markovia! THIS should be interesting! And what in the WORLD was that thing BB saw in the woods? As you can probably expect, the heavy Flinx starts up next chappie! I bet you guys are excited, cause I know I am! Well same rules apply, once review to this chapter… and you get the next chapter! So go ahead guys… we're almost halfway through the contest!**


	4. A Lord, A Lady, and a Princess

**EEEP! Ok guys, seriously, I am INSANELY proud of this chapter! It is SO FLUFFY… SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! (pffft…Agnes) anyways, seriously guys, a TON TON TON of Flinx fluff, and a TON TON TON of BB/T fluff too! Yaaay! I am super excited to hear your thoughts on this one, so yeah. OH, and I revealed some secrets about Jinx in this chappie too, well first of all you'll see her as she would have been if she had never gotten cursed as an unborn baby and also, figure something else out about her… see if you can find it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the titans… but if I did, there would be more stuff like this chappie!**

* * *

"So, you know how to dance, right?" Wally asked. It was the next morning, the morning of the ball and the boys were sitting in their room (in their disguises of course), trying to figure out how they were going to get through this next segment of the contest without getting kicked out of the contest itself. Beast Boy looked down and shuffled his feet.

"Uhh, sorta, I guess." He stated "I mean, I've seen other people do it and… Steve and Rita would bring me to some fancy parties… I just kinda winged it though."

"You can't just wing it tonight! This is serious, man!" The red-head stated, beginning to pace.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Garfield asked. "I-If I lose this thing, I lose her forever! Not that I actually ever had her to begin with but… I just… I can't! I can't lose her!" Beast Boy fell himself on the bed, back first, and covered his face with his hands.

"Ok dude, just chill out." Wally stated. "We just need to think… like what all do we need to cover before tonight?"

"Dancing, social stuff, we took care of clothes yesterday… so we don't need to worry about that but… and I'm talking to her! She's gonna know it's me! What do I even say!?" Wally rolled his eyes.

"Worry about that when you see her, first things first, we need to work on how you greet these nobles that you're going to have to socialize with tonight." He stated.

"Don't you just go up, and say something like 'Hello Sir?'" Beast Boy asked. Wally stopped pacing; put his head in his hand. And wiped it down his face.

"No." he stated plainly, and straightened up before reciting "When attending a formal occasion, it is customary for one to be introduced using the proper titles of each party in attendance." Beast Boy sat up, and looked at him with a mystified look on his face.

"Wha?" he asked.

"So in this case," Wally continued, hands behind his back, pacing, as he lectured. "I would introduce you as Prince Gar to the other party, using their title, after which you will take their right hand in yours, and shake it twice before dropping it to your side. The handshaking should be accompanied with a pleasant greeting." Beast Boy began to chuckle.

"Dude!" he asked. "Where'd ya get this stuff?" Wally grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"My parents put me through junior cotillion." He admitted.

"What's that?" Garfield asked.

"Manners School." Wally stated. Beast Boy's eyes grew wide for a second before he rolled back onto the bed, laughing hysterically.

"HA HA HA!" he laughed "Dude, you had to go through manners school?" he asked.

"It was my parents' idea!" Wally interjected. "It's not like I chose to go through it!" Wally explained before a sharp knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"See?" Wally said "Here's the perfect opportunity for me to demonstrate how you properly greet people." He walked over and opened the door. "Good morning, how may I-"

Wally had to stop short for standing there in the door was someone that he had not expected. A young woman their age was standing in the doorway. Her brown, almond-shaped eyes narrowed further into a look of distaste as her slim, tanned arms crossed in a sour expression. Her long black hair framed her face and melted into her dark gown, at the foot of which lay a suitcase bulging with quickly-packed essentials.

"Jinx?" he asked, dumbfounded. The girl frowned before walking into the room and closed the door behind her.

"So." She began "This is where you've been the past four days."

"Uhhh… wait. You said this is Jinx?" he asked, totally confused. The girl snapped her head around before holding her hands up to show him the matching rings on each of her hands.

"It wasn't easy, but I convinced your friend to let me use these." She stated before turning back to Wally. "You honestly thought I wouldn't figure out what you were up to?"

"Uh..um… well, I hoped." Wally answered with a shrug. "But I'm really glad to see you here… I missed you a lot." He continued trying to sweet-talk his way out of trouble. "I was just telling Gar the other day wasn't I Gar?" Beast Boy sat with a devious smile on his face "Wasn't I buddy?" Wally asked. Jinx rolled her eyes before looking around the room.

"Nice place you boys have here." She stated "where can I put my stuff?"

"Wait, you're staying here?" Garfield asked.

"Of course I am!" Jinx stated, setting her suitcase down. "Someone has to look after you nit-wits."

"So you'll help!?" Beast Boy asked hopefully as Wally nodded excitedly. Jinx smiled.

"I'll help." She said. "So I hear this next challenge is all about manners?"

After several hours of practicing (during which Wally demonstrated several "necessary" techniques for proper dance, using Jinx as his partner.) It was time to get ready for the ball, the boys simply got into their outfits (fancy suit and tie for Wally, and a fancier version of whatever he had been wearing earlier in the week for Gar, complete with golden trim). After an hour and a half of preparation, Jinx finally emerged from the bathroom, wearing a gorgeous long skirted, dark purple gown. Wally's eyes widened as a slow grin spread across his face.

"Whoah, Jinx!" he stated happily "You should dress up more often!" Jinx stared at him.

"Hey!" She stated, "No ogling!" she walked past the boys to the door and opened it as the three of them walked out of their room and down the hall toward the main part of the castle where the ball was going to be. "And that goes for the both of you!"

"Hey!" Beast Boy stated "I wasn't ogling!"

"I'm willing to bet you will be later!" Jinx stated. Wally chuckled. Once they finally got to the ball, they walked up to the entry-table to sign in.

"I'd like to check in Prince Gar of Upper Lamumba." Wally stated. The guard at the table nodded and made a mark on a roster sitting on the table in front of him.

"And you are?" the guard asked.

"I am his assistant, Lord William Catesby at your service!" Wally grinned, and gestured to Jinx next to him "And this is Lady Elizabeth Catesby." Jinx gave a quick awkward curtsy as the guard made several more marks on the roster and handed Beast Boy a small slip of paper.

"Since when have you been a lord?" Beast Boy asked as they walked into the main room where people were standing, waiting for the princess's arrival.

"And since when have I been your lady?" Jinx asked.

"I figured since I was doing such a good job helping you, I'd give myself a promotion!" Wally responded, then looked Jinx up and down "and I gotta keep you to myself somehow!" he said as he winked at her.

"Oh lord." Jinx rolled her eyes and put her hand to her forehead.

"Yes?" Wally asked, leaning towards her.

"Not you!" Jinx replied.

Suddenly a fanfare sounded throughout the room and everyone stared at the staircase at the end of the room as the royal family (minus Terra) walked into the room.

"Presenting, Princess Tara of Markovia!" an official announced as Tara herself walked into the room in an elaborate mint green gown. Garfield had to stare, he knew that she absolutely hated dresses and most likely was incredibly uncomfortable in the dress she was currently wearing, but he didn't know if he had ever seen her look more beautiful. Wally saw BB's face, smirked, and stepped on his friend's foot. This brought Garfield right out of his reverie.

"What?" he asked.

"No ogling, remember?" Wally said, smirking over at Jinx who smirked back.

"Suck up." She stated with a grin on her face.

"Each prince will get five minutes of time to dance with the princess." The king announced "The princes will go in alphabetical order, you have been given a card with your time slot on it… do not miss it." Beast Boy looked at his card, he had about forty five minutes or so before he could go and dance with Terra. He turned around to check with Wally and Jinx only to find that they were walking off together arm in arm towards the dance floor. The boy rolled his eyes and went to introduce himself to some of the other princes there.

Wally smirked as he and Jinx glided across the dance floor.

"So what made ya decide to come and help us?" He asked her. Jinx smirked.

"We saw how badly you idiots did in that last challenge and I decided to come and make sure you didn't kill yourselves." Wally grinned.

"Aww." He said "You do care!"

"Shut up, Wally." Jinx said, a blush creeping up on her tan cheeks.

"Oh, you know you love it… Linda." Kid Flash stated, a grin on his face, Jinx frowned.

"I thought I told you not to call me by my real name!" she whispered.

"But it's so cute!" Wally interjected.

"I still don't like it." Jinx muttered looking down.

"I think it's beautiful, just like you." Wally said, lifting her face up with one his hands.

"You're just saying that because I look normal for once." Jinx replied.

"No" Wally stated "I'm saying that because you as a whole, irregardless of how you look, are the most beautiful, amazing, wonderful woman I have ever met. And for the record, I still prefer the original." Jinx smiled.

"Wally." She said quietly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, putting her head on his chest. The boy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked. She smiled.

"Of course, I love you too." She responded.

"So are you still angry at me for running off like I did?" Wally asked. Jinx chuckled, and looked up at him.

"You know I can't stay mad at you." She stated with a smile on her face, "You always manage to charm yourself out of it."

"That I do." Wally said before leaning down and pressing his lips gently against hers. The pair kissed for a few seconds before Jinx pulled away.

"Are we allowed to be doing that out here?" she asked, gesturing to the dance floor they were still on. Wally grinned deviously.

"We aren't the ones being watched tonight." He stated. Jinx grinned at him with an equally devious smile before pulling his face to hers and planting her lips on his. The two of them enjoyed the feeling of just being together. There may have been a hundred people in the room that night but for that moment, it felt like it was just the two of them, and it felt right.

The 45 minutes that he had to wait felt like a lifetime to Beast Boy, but finally it was his turn to socialize with the princess. He watched her as she said goodbye to the prince that was in front of him and then walked up and showed his card to her. (she had somehow tricked the guards into following around a particular prince she didn't like instead of following her around.)

"Well, looks like you're next." She said dully as they began dancing.

"Hello there, Princess." Gar recited (He had used up a good half of his waiting time trying to figure out what in the world he would say to her.) Instantaneously she looked up at him, shock in her eyes.

"Beast Boy?" she asked, confused. Gar chuckled nervously.

"Hi." He said shyly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uhhh, dancing with you?" he said grinning.

"No, I mean, WHY are you here!" Terra corrected him.

"Oh, uh, I entered the contest!" Garfield said proudly.

"May I ask why?" the princess countered back. Beast Boy blushed, he knew perfectly well why, but wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her just yet….

"Uh, your brother felt bad for getting you in this mess so he contacted me and told me to figure out a way to get you outta this mess, and well, here I am!" He said smiling.

"How do you look like that?" Terra asked.

"Oh, Cy gave me these rings!" Beast Boy stated, showing her his hands. "They create a holographic disguise! Cool huh?"

"Rockin'!" Tara stated, causing BB to grin before the princess looked at him, "Wait a minute, How'd you even get in the contest, you're not a prince!" She claimed.

"That's where you're wrong!" BB said proudly "I actually am a prince! The Green Prince of Upper Lamumba. I was only living with the royal family for a few days before I left, but I still have the title! Pretty cool, huh?" Terra looked at him before shaking her head in disbelief.

"and you didn't tell me because?" She asked.

"You never brought me reason to!" Gar said "But now I'm putting the title to good use!" Terra smirked at him.

"And… Gar?" she asked, looking at the name/time card he had given her. "Is this your real name?" Beast Boy blushed.

"Yeah, it's actually Garfield… Garfield Logan." He said, looking at her nervously, Tara giggled.

"It's cute!" she said smiling. "Mine's Tara Markov… but you probably already figured it out by now." Beast Boy smiled

"I like it." He said "It suits you." Suddenly, he stopped dancing, causing her to stop too "Wait a minute… you remember me!" Terra chuckled embarrassedly before looking down…

"Yeah… sorry about that. I-I thought…" She said before sniffling and wiping her nose with the sleeve of her dress (She hated the thing, and quite frankly, didn't care if it got messed up) Beast Boy instantly took her hands in his.

"Hey, Hey, Hey." He said quietly. "Don't cry, It's fine… we've forgiven you! And you don't want the guards over here!"

"It's MY party." Terra claimed stubbornly "I can cry if I want to!" Beast Boy started to chuckle. Terra looked at him, surprised. "Excuse me?"

"OH!" Beast Boy said quickly, "Sorry! It's a song…" Terra stopped, and a smile slowly formed on her face before the two of them burst out laughing.

Which of course, caused a good amount of people around them to stare (including Brion, who only smiled at the scene), this only made it even harder for the duo to stop laughing, eventually after about two minutes they managed to calm their laughter.

"I missed this." Beast Boy sighed, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Me too." She stated. They smiled at each other for a few minutes before blushing and looking down. Terra moved her hair out of her face and looked at the boy with a serious look on her face.

"You do realize that if you win this thing, we gotta get married…" The girl said, looking at him. Beast Boy audibly gulped.

"Uh, yeah, that had crossed my mind…" he stated, "I just figured it'd be better than you ending up with any of these other guys…" Terra chuckled.

"Yeah… it would be." She said, causing the boy to beam. The two of them blushed again as Beast Boy racked his mind for something else to talk about.

"OH, uh, I saw a monster out in the woods yesterday!" he said proudly.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, it was big… and furry… and… oh it was bad!" he said. Terra looked down at the delicate, bejeweled watch on her wrist, and sighed before looking up at the boy.

"Time's up." She said sadly before smiling at him. "Listen, BB, Thank you so much for what you're doing… it… it means a lot" She then gave him a hug, the boy wrapped his arms around her relishing the feeling. "You really are the best friend I've ever had." Terra said and gave him a kiss on the cheek before pulling out of the hug and whispering "Good Luck!" And with that, she walked up to the next guy who was waiting to talk with her. Beast Boy stood there for a few moments, heart-eyed, with his hand on his cheek, before shaking his head to collect his thoughts and heading to the refreshment table.

The rest of the evening went by rather uneventfully, Bertram had managed to find Beast Boy at one point and had to taunt him a little bit (which had honestly become a bit of a regular thing now, Beast Boy and Kid Flash had even jokingly dubbed him BB's "arch-rival") , But luckily Jinx was there at the time and (shockingly) Bertram had decided to flirt with her a bit, needless to say it did not go well and the insinuating argument/fight between Bertram and Wally ended up costing the cocky prince a few points. The evening ended too soon, and Beast Boy and his duo of helpers tiredly trudged their way back to their room, once in there Beast Boy threw himself onto the bed, back first with a huge grin on his face.

"She still likes me!" he said ecstatically, Before sighing of happiness. If he thought he was in love with her before, the happenings of tonight only solidified his beliefs. It had given him a taste of what it was like to spend time with her, and it only strengthened his resolve to win the contest, not to mention the fact that she made it pretty obvious she wanted him to win!

Garfield was only brought out of his reverie with a soft knock on the door and an envelope slipped under. Wally walked over and opened it.

"Oh, dude!" he said happily. "It's the scores for tonight, check it out!" Beast Boy quickly jumped up and grabbed the score card out of his friends' hand.

12

Beast Boy had somehow managed to make it to 12th place! The trio cheered and gave each other high fives. Gar had made it to the next level! He was still in the same boat of having to improve to get past the next challenge but, by this point in the competition there were twenty princes left, and their point totals were all really close to each other's, it was really anyone's game at this point. Gar sighed happily before Jinx picked the envelope back up and pulled another piece of paper out of it.

"Hey, here's the next challenge." She said "It's… about the Arts."

"The Arts?" Wally asked as he and Beast Boy walked behind her to read the letter over her shoulder.

"Yeah." She stated "It says here that all princes are artists in their own right, to prove that in this challenge the competitor has to make a 'work of art' for the princess, alone, assistants cannot help with the creation of the item, only gathering supplies, It can be a painting, a song, a poem, a skit, a sculpture, whatever he wants, as long as it is in honor of the princess and is appropriate for all audiences. Performances are tomorrow night following dinner." Wally frowned before turning to Beast Boy.

"Oh sorry man." He said sadly… "Looks like we can only help so much with this one…" he turned and was surprised to see a big grin on Beast Boy's face.

"Oh don't worry dude." He said grinning madly. "I got an idea."

* * *

**OOOH, what's BB gunna do? I know, and I'm willing to bet some of you might have an idea too… XD. Did you see what I did with Jinx's name up there, did ya? Did ya? Hee hee… had to do it, no regrets. Omg seriously though, the fluff in this chappie was SO MUCH FUN! :D :D :D I honestly look forward to doing more fluffy stuff! SO PLEASE go ahead and review this chapter so I can continue the story! One review, and I'll continue! PLEASE! It's really that simple.**


	5. Fade Away and Letting Her Go

**Ok everyone! Chapter 5 is here! :D I did have a bit of fun writing this one! First things first: YES, I did use "Fade Away" written by Greg Cipes A.K.A. Beast Boy himself for the performance in this one, so, I highly suggest you look up "Beast Boy's Song To Terra" on You Tube and listen to the song while you read that section, I swear it is the freaking cutest thing ever! Also, my sis and I now have the last few chapters of this story pretty much planned out, as of right now this story will be eight chapters long, including an epilogue. I seriously hope you guys like this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the titans. And "Fade Away" is written by the wonderful and amazing Greg Cipes who never fails to please his fans… keep it up dude!**

* * *

Garfield had a big grin on his face while he strummed his guitar. It was the morning after the ball and, not only was he still on a high from last night (he still couldn't get over the fact that she had KISSED him… sure it was only on the cheek but still… she had KISSED him!) He needed to impress tonight if he wanted to continue on in the contest, especially since the royal family's favorite 'works of art' got the most points, but he felt that he had a brilliant plan that could not fail. Back after Beast Boy had discovered that Terra was back and that she did not want to return to the titans, he had decided to do something about it. He had come up with a song (he had learned to play the guitar from Jericho) and filmed himself performing it. He then put the video online in hopes of Terra seeing the video and deciding to return to them… it hadn't worked obviously but, after last night's events, Beast Boy felt that it was time to perform the song again for her, live this time.

Beast Boy had convinced Kid Flash to go back to Titans West Tower and retrieve his guitar, (Wally and Jinx were still kind of chuckling about Raven's face when he ran through the main room with a "Hi, Bye!") and was currently going through the song again in his mind, strumming it softly on his guitar. It would be different than what a lot of the princes were doing but it would still be good, surely enough to get him through to the next level, and Terra would love it. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door, Jinx got up to answer it and the trio smiled when they saw Geo-Force walk in.

"Hey, Brion!" Garfield exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"My parents sent Gregor and me to check on everyone's art." Brion stated happily "We each picked ten guys to go and check on."

"And you purposely picked us?" Wally asked.

"Yep." Brion stated before pulling a chair out from a desk and sitting down. "Hey, my sister got in trouble last night," he said, looking at Beast Boy.

"She did?" Garfield asked.

"Yep." Brion stated, "Apparently my parents didn't appreciate the guffawing she was doing when she was talking to you."

"Hey!" Garfield said defensively "I was making her happy!"

"That's what I told them." Brion stated. "I reminded them how rare it is to see a smile on that girl's face, and the fact that you were able to get her to smile was big."

"It's not that hard." Beast Boy stated. "She's easy to make laugh if you know what she likes."

"And you do." Brion stated before chuckling to himself. "She was in a great mood after the ball though."

"She was?" Garfield asked.

"Yeah," Brion stated, "She ran to my and Denise's room last night all excited, wanting to talk about you."

"Seriously!?" Gar asked excitedly as Jinx and Wally smiled at each other.

"Yeah." Brion said "She couldn't get over the fact that you had actually come to help her and that you cared enough to enter the contest to try and save her."

"Well… I love her." Beast Boy said shyly, looking down at his feet, "How could I not at least try to save her?" Brion smiled, Tara had told him that she still had feelings for Garfield a few months ago when he had first talked to her, and judging by the conversation they had last night, those feelings were only intensifying the more this guy did for her. He really hoped that Gar won this contest; he seemed to be the only person who really truly understood his sister. Brion also remembered the fact that she had mentioned wanting to join the Titans again sometime soon, but she was afraid of what their reactions would be, so she hadn't yet.

"What else did she say about me?" Gar asked excitedly. Brion grinned; oh Tara had said plenty about the young man, but probably stuff that Gar didn't need to know just yet, or stuff he should hear from Tara herself. He smiled.

"She's really touched that you are doing this for her." He stated. "And she really wants you to win." Gar looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say more "Hey, that's all I can tell ya!" Brion said. "Although she did mention something about you seeing a monster in the woods?"

"Yeah." Wally stated "Tell him about that Gar."

"Monster?" Jinx asked, she hadn't heard about this yet.

"Yeah, during the hunting challenge I ran into a monster in the woods." Garfield claimed "It… it was huge, and furry and… it was like a giant werewolf or something!" Brion sighed before looking up.

"That's a distinct possibility." He stated.

"There're werewolves here?" Jinx asked.

"There're all kinds of creatures in Markovia." Brion stated.

"What kind of creatures?" Wally asked cautiously.

"Werewolves, Vampires, Zombies… basically any horror creature you've heard of… they're here."

"Cool!" Beast Boy said, smiling.

"It was kind of cool at first." Brion said smirking, "But after a while… it's dangerous. Why do you think we needed superheroes?"

"So you think I saw a werewolf?" Beast Boy asked, "I've seen those before, and well, this was like, a mega-werewolf!"

"Like I said." Brion stated, standing up. "It's a possibility." He noticed the guitar sitting on Garfield's bed. "You doing a song?" Gar smiled.

"Yep!" he said proudly. Geo grinned.

"Fair enough. Some idiots were wanting to do statues; thank goodness I was able to stop them in time." He said. Gar's eyes widened… Statues? That would NOT go over well with Terra, especially after what happened to her back in Jump City.

"uhh, no offense." Wally said "But, couldn't you have just let them do the statues and get kicked out… it woulda given us an edge…"

"But it would upset her…" Beast Boy stated. Wally looked down at his feet sheepishly as Jinx giggled at him.

"Ok well, I got you down for a song, and the presentations are this evening… good luck!" Brion stated as he left the room.

Later that evening, all the remaining twenty princes were standing in the throne room, ready to give their presentations to Tara, and for some reason Garfield was scheduled to go last. Some of them presented paintings of her, which were a bit creepy (Especially the ones that went for the greek goddess look), Some recited poems, most of which, including Bertram's, were so insanely cheesy that Tara had a hard time not laughing at them, Some had songs, which Tara seemed to enjoy, as long as it wasn't awkward, which most of them were. The worst moments however were when two different guys brought out their statues of her. Tara completely freaked out both times and had to leave the room, both times it took her family at least ten minutes to calm her down and get her back out to see more presentations, it took all of BB's will power to not chase after her and try to help her when that happened. Finally, after everyone else had gone, it was Garfield's turn. He took a gulp, and walked out in front of the royal family, beaming inside when he noticed that Tara was actually smiling at him. Oh crud… he forgot to come up with an opening line… He stumbled for something to say.

"Uh I-I wrote this for the princess." He stated nervously before putting his guitar into position and beginning to sing.

"_You can't fade away, the way I feel for you.  
There ain't no word I can say, that I'd do for you,  
And every single day, I make it through this game called life.  
It's always filled with pain and strife.  
Reality will cut you like a knife. It ain't right."_

"_But with you by my side,  
we will win the fight in the battle of dark and light,  
Take my hand hold it tight.  
When we dance I feel alright."_

He looked up to find a bright smile on the princess's face; he grinned back and began the chorus.

"By your side is where I'll be, Endless love won't fade you'll see.  
When I walk you walk with me. Together let the light shine.  
By Your side is where I'll be, Endless love won't fade you'll see,  
When I walk you walk with me. Together let the light shine."

"_You can't fade away, everything we got.  
I'm talking about what's inside,  
Yes the connection with the heart You know it's true,  
Ain't nothing stronger than the power of the youth, and everything I do it just for you.  
I do for you, I do.  
I'd move the mountains, and then I'd stand up and shout.  
The earth is out there, never in my doubt.  
The ability, stability, agility almost high.  
You let me grow; you let me know that this feels right."_

He grinned to himself as he continued, his confidence was soaring right now, he was completely in his zone.

"_By your side is where I'll be, Endless love won't fade you'll see.  
When I walk you walk with me. Together let the light shine.  
By Your side is where I'll be, Endless love won't fade you'll see,  
When I walk you walk with me. Together let the light shine."_

"_Sky is our blanket, this earth is our bed.  
Well if you don't know,  
I guess we'll never be dead.  
__Oh ska la la la la la, yeah yeah.  
Oh ska la la la la la, yeah yeah."_

Gar looked back up at Tara to finish his song.

"By your side is where I'll be, Endless love won't fade you'll see.  
When I walk you walk with me. Together let the light shine.  
By your side is where I'll be, Endless love won't fade you'll see,  
When I walk you walk with me. Together let the light shine."

He then took a quick bow, and walked back over to his friends as the people around politely clapped.

"Thank you." The king stated to all of the princes "My family and I will confer about these performances and you will receive your results as well as instructions for the final challenge later tonight. The princes may now retire to their rooms." And with that the princes all turned and walked out the door to go back to their room.

"Oh man!" Wally said grinning as they walked back towards their room "That was awesome!"

"So cute." Jinx said, with an equally big grin on her face. "Did you see the look on her face? She loved it!" Gar smiled at her.

"Well I should hope so." He stated "I wrote it for her."

"I don't think there was another performance like it." Jinx stated.

"Yeah, all the other songs were like…. Super serious." Wally explained… "Yours was… you... if that makes sense." Gar grinned. Hopefully it had been enough to get him through to the next challenge. He REALLY needed to rack up some points tonight if he wanted to be in the top ten. The trio entered their room and ate the meal that was waiting for them (a good portion of the meals this week had been brought directly to their rooms) before beginning to get ready for bed. Eventually an envelope was slipped under the door. The three of them looked at each other nervously before Beast Boy walked over and picked it up, and opened the envelope with his eyes closed. After a few seconds he opened his eyes and took a look at the results…

7

Beast Boy had made it to 7th place! The trio looked at each other before cheering and exchanging high fives.

"I did it! I actually did it!" Gar said excitedly "I got to the final challenge!"

"What is it about?" Jinx asked anxiously. Gar looked back at his paper and groaned.

"Sword-fighting." He said. Wally whooped as Gar dug into his pockets and pulled out a fifty dollar bill, handing it to his auburn haired friend.

"What did I tell you man! It's like, the most princely thing ever." He said.

"You guys aren't worried about this?" Jinx asked, panic on her face. Wally looked at her straight faced and pointed at Gar.

"I figured that sword fighting would be one of the challenges, so Gar and I have been practicing in our freetime." He said proudly as Gar picked up some swords that Wally had picked up before the challenges started and gave one to him. The two boys proceeded to perform a fairly good sword 'battle' in front of her. Jinx smiled.

"Not bad, boys." She said "Think it'll be good enough to get him in first place?" Gar shrugged.

"I'm not getting any better in twelve hours." He stated "at this point it's just luck."

"I suppose you're right." Jinx grinned "Besides, you need your sleep, Prince Charming. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Yeah!" Wally said grinning. "Just think about it, bud, this time tomorrow, she could be yours!" The boys both whooped and high fived before laughing.

"Wait." Jinx said, a frown on her face. "Hold up. You're actually gonna make her go through with this?"

"Huh?" Garfield asked, confused.

"Suppose you do win tomorrow." She stated. "What then?"

"Then… he takes her home! Right, dude?" Wally asked enthusiastically.

"That doesn't follow the rules of the contest." Jinx stated. "The deal is whoever wins gets to marry her."

"Yeah" Beast Boy stated nervously. So THIS conversation was happening… he knew it was coming at some point, it was just an awkward topic so he tried to avoid it. "But… I've worked so hard for her over all these years, and I'm just supposed to… let her go?"

"Your mission here was to get her out of this mess." Jinx said, frowning "Not to fulfill your own private fantasies!"

"Burn…" Wally said quietly, the other two looked at him with daggers in their eyes and he stepped back. "Sorry, continue!" Gar sat down on the bed, clinching his fists, why was this so hard?

"I-I just love her so much." He stated "A-and I have for the last nine years and it's killed me every time she went in a different direction… I can't lose her again."

"You can't always get what you want, or who you want even. But it's so much more rewarding when you can be with them on their own accord." Jinx said. "Don't you want her to be happy?"

"Well, yeah." Gar said quietly, sniffing "I just… I want her to be happy with me."

"It's up to her to make that decision." Jinx said. Beast Boy sighed.

"I know." He said "I just… I'm just tired of waiting." He wiped a tear from his eye. Jinx smiled sympathetically.

"I know you are." She stated "and the things you have done for this girl are impressive. But forcing her into something like this isn't going to make either of you happy." Beast Boy covered his face to hide some of his tears, while Jinx looked over sadly at Kid Flash, who had, amazingly, taken note that his girlfriend was in 'lecture' mode and wisely decided to stay out of it.

"Well then, what do you want me to do?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I want you to win." Jinx stated "And then I want you to let her pick what happens, let her choose where she wants to go and who she wants to be with, if she wants to be with anyone right now." She noticed Beast Boy begin to choke up again, so she sat down next to him on the bed and put her hand on his shoulder. "For all you know, she wants to be with you as badly as you want to be with her. It wouldn't surprise me. Remember how happy she was to see you last night? She kissed your cheek and told you that you were her best friend, surely that means something." Beast Boy sadly smiled at her.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything." Jinx stated. "But I would highly suggest you give her the freedom that she so clearly desires." She then smiled at Kid Flash "Wally gave me my freedom, and I chose to be with him, perhaps the same thing can happen for you." Wally smiled back at her as Garfield continued to look in front of him. "You just think about it." Jinx said as she gave him a quick hug. "And make sure to get some rest." She then got up from the bed and walked over to her own. Beast Boy lay there for a good portion of the night, thinking about what his friend had said… she was right. Beast Boy sighed.

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

**Ooooohhh… deep. Well, the next chapter is the final challenge! How do you guys think Beast Boy is gunna do? He'll need to do REALLY WELL if he wants to get to first place. And even if he wins… what's he going to do with Terra? You guys will have to wait to find out! Remember… Once someone reviews this chapter, I'll get going on the next one! I also have some cute ideas for the first half of the next chapter too so, review! :D**


	6. The Final Challenge

**Chappie Six is here! Ok, we're getting to the climax of the story here guys, so I hope you are ready for some DRAMA! Hee hee. Also, I am not a very talented person when it comes to action sequences so my sister helped a TON with the sword battle below. I am super excited to see what you guys think of this chappie!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the titans; the only thing I own in this story is Bertram.**

* * *

The morning of the final challenge arrived before they knew it, and Garfield was in quite the rotten mood, he had done the calculations last night and his chances of going home happy were slim, he had a ten percent chance of winning… and IF he won, a fifty percent chance of Terra deciding to stay with him at the most, that left him with a five percent chance, or less of returning home with her. He knew he still had to take the chances, but, it was hard. Wally and Jinx were equally concerned. If Beast Boy's mood did not improve soon, it would undoubtedly affect his performance, and, unintentionally harm his chances of winning. They had to do something, Luckily Jinx had a plan. She pulled out the small laptop that she had brought with her, turned it on and pulled up the video communication program and called up west tower.

"Hey Gar!" she called quickly as Starfire's face popped up on the screen.

"Who might be calling please?" Star asked as Jinx literally tossed the laptop to Gar who caught it. Starfire's face lit up.

"Oh my goodness!" Star said beaming, "Friend Beast Boy! How are you?"

"Issat BB?" gar heard Cy say before he pushed Star a bit to the side so he could be on screen as well, "Hey Buddy!" he said beaming. Beast Boy grinned a bit.

"Hey guys!" He said smiling as Robin and Raven worked their way onto the screen as well. "What's up?"

"What's up with us?" Robin asked smirking "What's up with YOU?"

"We have been following your exploits during the tournament! It is quite exciting!" Star stated happily.

"You're doing good." Raven said "Who would have guessed?"

"Thanks Rae." Gar said appreciatively, "So you've been following me?"

"Brion gives us updates after each challenge." Cy said smiling. "Hey Sarah! Come over and say hi!" He said grinning as Starfire picked up Silkie and made the little larvae creature 'wave' at her friend on the screen. Sarah shyly came onto the screen.

"Hi." She said smiling, before trying to get back off screen, this plan was thwarted by Cy who wrapped his arm around her waist and kept her close to him.

"So," Robin stated "Today's the big day, you ready for the final challenge?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Gar stated nervously.

"I can tell you're upset about something. What's going on?" Raven stated. Beast Boy sighed as Wally and Jinx looked at each other nervously.

"I decided that if I win, I'm gonna let Terra choose where she wants to go. I don't want her to feel forced into anything. I feel like the chances of her picking to stay with us… with me, aren't that great." He said sadly, the rest of his team looked on sympathetically.

"That's…. really sweet." Raven said grinning slightly. "I'm impressed."

"So you think that she won't wanna stay with you?" Cy asked.

"Well I dunno." Beast Boy said "She wasn't exactly dying to be with me before this whole mess happened. What makes you think she'd have changed her mind."

"Uh, all the crud you've done for that girl." Cyborg said, causing Sarah, who was still standing next to him to giggle. "With everything you have done for her. I'd be surprised if she didn't choose to stay with you."

"Thanks, Cy." Gar stated smiling.

"He still needs to win first." Raven stated before looking over at Beast Boy. "I wouldn't worry about what will happen if you win, just… focus on winning."

"See, that's just it!" Gar stated "I don't know if I can win! Some of these other guys… they're pretty good."

"I don't know if you've noticed this or not Beast Boy, but you're pretty good too." Robin stated.

"Uh, Gar." Wally said from the side of the room "It's time to head down." Garfield gulped.

"Well, I gotta go guys. Wish me luck!" he said.

"Good Luck man!" Cy stated.

"Good luck!" Sarah said smiling.

"Not like you need it." Raven smiled.

"You shall be victorious!" Star exclaimed.

"Good luck Beast Boy." Robin stated "We're proud of you." And with that the boy wonder turned off the connection. Gar sat there for a few seconds, grinning before standing up and heading out the door to go to the final battle… it was time.

About an hour later all ten of the remaining princes (including Bertram) were standing around a circular space set aside for the sword fighting, which had been set up inside a large courtyard in the castle grounds. A fanfare blew, and the royal family (including Tara who was today dressed in a not so extravagant sky blue gown), walked out onto their viewing space. The king cleared his throat and began.

"Welcome to the final challenge in our competition! The prince who finds himself in first place after this challenge is complete will be the winner! By the end of today we shall have our champion!" This caused an uproar of cheers from the audience that had gathered to see who would win the hand of the princess.

"You can do this, man." Wally stated, giving Gar a pat on the back.

"In order to keep things fair." The king continued "There shall be rules during this swordfighting portion of the competition. You will only have one sword in your hands at all times, and there will be no stabbing anywhere, and no aiming for the head. The chainmail that you have been given will keep you from getting a life threatening injury, but that does not mean that it will completely protect you from harm. Get blood drawn due to the blade of a sword, and you are out. The longer you stay in, the more points you will accumulate. Good luck, and have at it!"

The princes were caught off guard, having expected a more formal start to the fight. Garfield was only shaken out of his reverie when he noticed that Bertram had immediately taken his sword and slashed the arm of the prince who had been standing next to him during the speech. This prince frowned and exited the arena, shuffling toward the medical tent that had been set up near the ring, while the remaining nine scattered throughout the center of the ring and began to fight.

Several of the princes took Bertram's approach, charging toward the nearest prince with sword raised, yelling their version of a war cry as they did so. Others, like Garfield, immediately took up the defensive, with a couple yelping in fear and simply running away from their attacker. Bertram pursued one of these, cornering him and advancing on his target with a glint in his eye. The cornered prince, having dropped his sword in fright, stared at his attacker with wide eyes before instinctively protecting himself by punching Bertram in the jaw, snapping his head to the side. Bertram slowly turned his head back to the prince, daggers in his eyes, before slashing his sword across the prince's chest, cutting through the chainmail in the process. He turned back to the arena as the other prince slumped to the ground.

Meanwhile, the arena was swarming with princes running, dodging, and swinging their swords. Only one of the charging princes succeeded in overtaking his target, only to find that another prince had come up behind him and had slashed his back as the first prince reveled in his victory. Beast Boy found himself being pursued, but instead of fleeing, decided to stand his ground. The prince charged toward him and swung his sword, only to find it clashing against another. Gar gritted his teeth as he strained against the power of his attacker before ducking underneath the prince's sword, tripping him up in the process. Having rolled behind the other prince, Garfield simply held his sword out from his crouch for the prince to trip across, giving him a minor cut on his ankle in the process. Having battled hundreds of evildoers in the past, this fight was hardly different from Gar's usual struggle, but he still avoided doing more damage than necessary.

Garfield stood and took a look around just in time to see two princes, one on either side of him, charging toward him. He rolled out of the way just in time to turn his head back and see the two princes swing their swords down, expecting Prince Gar to be on the receiving end of their strike, and surprised to see each other as each of their swords sliced the other one's arm.

Heart pounding, Gar took a look around from his crouch. Already, 7 of the 10 princes had been taken out of this stage of the competition. All that remained were him, Bertram, and that one prince from the country whose name Gar couldn't pronounce. He grinned to himself. He was doing great! It was much easier to last in a battle with everybody fighting for themselves. As long as he could dodge, Gar could depend on everybody else to get each other out. Now that it was down to the final three, however, Beast Boy knew that he had to step up his game. Two people weren't too difficult to defeat, but doing so without breaking his skin in the process was a challenge within itself. He took a deep breath and glanced up at Terra before locating his two remaining opponents. She was on the edge of her seat, blue eyes wide at the events taking place in the ring. 'I'm doing this for her,' Garfield reminded himself as he stood facing the unpronounceable prince. He steeled himself for the upcoming fight. 'It's always been for her.'

The other prince stared Gar down. In a second, the prince was running toward him. As Garfield raised his sword and tensed for the inevitable clash, the prince collapsed in front of him. Bertram grinned smugly from where he stood behind the downed prince.

"It's over," Bertram stated, raising his sword at Beast Boy. "It was over the minute it began."

His sword swung down.

_CLANG_

"No," Garfield growled, glaring up at his opponent from behind his sword. "It's just starting."

A roll to the side freed Beast Boy from the stand-off, but Bertram was better prepared than the other princes. A mere pivot allowed him to relocate his target and both of the princes charged toward one another.

_CLANG_ "You think the princess wants you? Ha! A weakling such as yourself?" Bertram snarled through his teeth.

"I'm stronger than I look," Beast Boy grunted as he overcame the brute. Their swords sparked against the ground before swinging around to spark together once more.

"That will hardly do," Bertram grimaced as he continued to swing at the smaller prince, every time being blocked by a perfectly placed sword. This prince had been trained well. His eyes shone with hatred as he was kept from his prize.

"Well, what makes you think the princess even wants you?" Garfield gasped between strikes. "You don't even know her!" The two princes had reached a standstill. Both struggled against the strength of the other, sweat pouring down their temples. A hush had fallen over the crowd. This could go either way.

Bertram scoffed. "What, and you do?" Garfield fell silent. Oh crud, if Bertram found out about his and Terra's past, it would not be pretty. He was this close; he didn't want to blow his cover when he had come so far. Bertram smirked. In one swift movement, he pulled his sword away from Gar's and swung with full force at the boy's right side. The chainmail split. Garfield's eyes widened as his blood spilt from the wound. He was out. The fight was won.

Bertram smiled to himself and gloated as medical personnel rushed into the area and guided Gar to the medical tent. Wally and Jinx were right behind them.

"What happened, man?" Wally asked, eyes full of concern. Gar covered his face with his arm as the medic wrapped bandages around his middle.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said frowning to himself. Jinx looked at him with a forced smile.

"Hey, you got second place!" she said, smiling "I'm willing to bet that's going to get you up some slots!"

"Yeah, but is it enough to get me to first?" Beast Boy asked. It wasn't enough to get any old ranking this point, he had to get first, or else he would lose Terra all over again… and he couldn't let that happen.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Jinx said as she and Wally helped the boy up. They headed out into the main area where they were going to hear the results. Beast Boy had never been more nervous, this was it… he was going to figure out whether or not he had won, whether or not he would end up getting to go home happy and with a companion, or sad and alone. He looked over at his friends nervously, they smiled nervously back at him.

"Hey dude." Wally said "No matter what happens, this has been an awesome trip." Gar smiled.

"Yeah…. Hopefully I'll feel the same way." He said sadly.

"You did all you could." Jinx stated. "You really did a great job out there, surely they'll recognize that."

"Everyone's really close." Wally stated "It wouldn't surprise me at all if you won."

"Thanks guys, really." Gar said "I just wish this whole day was over so I could stop freaking out!" Jinx smiled sympathetically.

"Hey." She said "You have done an amazing job here… No matter what happens, you have given it all you had to win her back. You competed fair and square, and there really is nothing more that you can do in order to improve on that." Suddenly the trumpeters played a fanfare and the results suddenly appeared on the big board in front of them. The trio kept their eyes closed for several seconds before taking a big gulp.

"Ok." Jinx whispered "At the count of three, we all look. One…" Gar really hoped that he had made it, he loved her. "Two." He couldn't imagine life without her by his side "Three." And with that the trio opened their eyes to see the final results.

3

Garfield was in third place.

"No." Wally whispered as Jinx immediately put her hands on Gar's arm. There was nothing they could do, the results were in. Gar had not won the contest. The poor young man looked down sadly, turned around, and walked back into the medical tent to find a seat he could sit in. Wally followed him to comfort him, as Jinx glanced up at the board. It just didn't seem right. Beast Boy was only twenty five points away from the leader on the board… Jinx's eyes widened and then narrowed in an angry look as she saw who had actually won the contest.

Bertram.

* * *

**Ok, I bet you guys all HATE me right now but… calm down, remember, there are TWO more chapters left in this story, including an epilogue. So don't freak out on me yet, trust me, there is a method to my madness… and you will see why in the next chappie! SO, I need you guys to review! The sooner you review, the sooner you'll get chapter 7! PLEASE do it!**


	7. The Princess's Choice

**Ok everyone, I know you are all EAGERLY awaiting this chapter to see how everything is resolved, and I think that it's pretty good. I certainly hope that you all enjoy it! I know I enjoyed writing it! There's a bit of fluff at the end of this chappie so I hope you all will enjoy that AND the final battle sequence was written by me, even though I have a feeling that I am NOT talented whatsoever with action sequences, so let me know how I did...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the titans, I own Bertram though… ugh.**

* * *

It was over.

Bertram had won.

Beast Boy sat down on one of the many flimsy beds in the medical tent. Several of the princes in there were upset; understandably, they had lost just as he had but… He couldn't help but feel an extreme amount of pain whenever the facts of the situation came back into his head.

He had lost.

He hadn't been able to save Terra.

He'd failed her.

If anything that last fact was the one that caused him to pick up a pillow from the bed and put it on his face, covering it up so the other princes (and staff) would be unable to see, or hopefully hear his tears. Even though he had reason to be, he didn't want the other princes seeing him as a sore loser. Wally followed him right in, and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'm real sorry, man." He said quietly.

"I wasn't good enough." Garfield said sadly as he took the pillow away from his face "I-I couldn't save her." Fresh tears began streaming down his face as Wally put out one of his arms and pulled his friend so he could cry on his shoulder. Wally looked down at his crying friend and sighed.

Jinx stood at the entrance of the tent with a frown on her face as she watched Bertram and his helpers cockily celebrate. They had been SO close! She felt like hexing something to get her frustration out but… didn't want to give herself away. She looked up at the royal family to see an obviously upset Tara say something to her father, the king spoke back to her, obviously disagreeing with whatever she had said because she frowned, and stormed off towards the side of the stage, Luckily Ilona (who had her baby with her) and Denise were there to stop the young woman, and sat her down between them to try and comfort her. Meanwhile Gregor, Brion, the king, and the queen were all talking with each other. Jinx couldn't tell what they were saying but she could tell that Brion and the Queen both seemed upset as well. After a few minutes the king sighed and nodded, which brought bright grins onto Brion and the queen's faces. The king then cleared his throat and began to make his announcement.

"Congratulations to Bertram for earning the achievement of reaching first place in our contest!" he said, causing an uproar of applause to go through the audience. Inside the tent, Beast Boy heard this, and his face contorted in pain and he groaned as he once again buried his face in the pillow he was holding. He hadn't known that THAT guy had won. Kid Flash merely frowned and punched the bed that he and his friend were sitting on. Jinx, still outside, frowned further as she saw Bertram begin flexing and laughing as his helpers laughed with him. The queen walked up to her husband and smiled.

"Yes." She stated "Getting to first place in this contest is quite the achievement, however, the contest is not yet finished, and our champion still needs to be found." A murmur went through the audience, not done yet? What did she mean? Tara looked up from where she was sitting and looked at her parents hopefully. Bertram and his cronies all looked at each other confusedly before laughing it off, surely Bertram had managed to still win. Jinx glared at them before looking back up at the king and queen.

"It has been brought to my attention" the king stated "That it is only fair my daughter, the princess, have a say in who she gets to marry." Jinx smiled, she liked where this was going. Inside the tent, Garfield and Wally had heard this announcement and the red-headed boy gently eased his friend off of the bed and led him to the entrance of the tent where Jinx stood. "So." The king stated, smiling over at his daughter "For the first time in Markovian history, there will be a new rule added to the contest to win the princesses hand in marriage." Once again a murmur went through the audience. "The princess is allowed to select her favorite out of the top ten princes, and then that prince will receive extra points, in reward for catching her interest." At this point everyone in the audience was talking shocked to each other. Wally grinned and lightly shook Gar. Surely he had been her favorite! The king and queen smiled as Tara ran up to her parents and whispered something to them, the king turned back to the microphone and chuckled "The princess would like to make the announcement herself… go ahead dear. Tara beamed and looked down at Garfield before announcing.

"In this contest, the princesses choice goes to Prince Gar of Upper Lamumba!" She said grinning, Beast Boy tearfully smiled up at her. She did care; he continued looking in awe at the girl as she continued to smile down at him. Wally looked over at the smiling face of his friend and neither boy was paying attention enough to hear the next announcement.

"For being the princesses choice" the king stated "Prince Gar will receive fifty points!" Jinx's heart raced as the rankings on the scoreboard switched accordingly to the new development. She took one glance at the board and gasped.

"Guys!" she said excitedly, then groaned when they weren't looking, the boys were even too distracted to notice that an uproar had for some reason, began in the audience as cheering filled the courtyard they were in. "GAR!" she stated. Beast Boy looked at her.

"What?" he asked. Jinx grabbed his arm and pointed at the scoreboard.

"LOOK!" She squealed. Gar looked up at the scoreboard and gasped.

1

Those fifty extra points that Terra had given him had pushed him up to first place!

"I-I won." He said, shocked. Then beamed and began jumping up and down. "I WON!" he squealed, grabbing both Jinx and Kid Flash in a hug. "WE DID IT!" The three of them cheered and exchanged high fives before laughing. Gar was only taken out of his reverie when he jumped up again, and sprained his injury. Causing him to gasp and clutch the wound on his side, the trio laughed awkwardly.

"Prince Gar wins the contest and the hand of the princess!" The king announced as the audience cheered.

"NO!" A voice called out, Beast Boy pulled himself out of his reverie and turned around to see who had yelled, it was Bertram, and he did not look happy.

"SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" he yelled as he stormed into the center of the courtyard. His face was twisted with rage and he screamed as he began to change. Suddenly Bertram's body grew to a height of about ten feet tall, grew fur and contorted to form the body of a beast, Gar gasped.

"The monster from the woods!" he stated, "It was Bertram!" Bertram growled at the young man and swiped him with his large claws, causing him to go flying across the courtyard. Beast Boy landed on his hands, breaking the rings he was wearing. Suddenly a gasp erupted throughout the audience; Gar took a quick look at himself. The rings had broken, his disguise was gone, he was still in his (now torn) princely garb, but was the same old green skinned, pointy eared guy that everyone knew as Beast Boy.

"They're supers!" he heard someone state as the audience was guided out of the courtyard by security, Beast Boy looked up to find Bertram lumbering towards him. Gar scuffled back as quickly as he could, trying to keep out of reach of the monster, he turned into a wolf to growl back at him, but it didn't seem to work. He turned back into his human form (now in his usual titans uniform that was underneath his princely clothes since they had gotten torn during the morph) and then smirked and turned into a tiger, jumping on the creature's face and giving it a few good scratches before he was thrown off. Gar was knocked out for a second and it looked as though Bertram, who was looming over him, would get him when he woke up and noticed two people standing in between him and the monster. Wally had quickly stepped out of the room and changed into his uniform (Which had been under his William Catesby disguise), putting the mask on in record time and zoomed right back into the courtyard in front of his friend, and Jinx ran up to them as well, shooting a hex at the creature, which in turn only succeeded in making Bertram mad and destroying her disguise as well, leaving her still in her "Elizabeth Catesby" dress but in her normal grey skinned, pink haired state. Bertram swatted the pair and knocked them out of the way as he continued to loom over Beast Boy who tried turning into a lion and giving the best roar he had in Bertram's direction. This only resulted in Bertram returning the favor in an even louder roar of his own he lifted his paw up to give Beast Boy (still in Lion form) a good swipe before the boys heard a yell.

"BEAST BOY!" Garfield stopped; he knew that voice from anywhere. Before he knew it, he saw a huge boulder ram into the side of Bertram's face. Gar morphed back into a human and turned to his side to see Wally and Jinx standing back up, grins on their faces, with Brion, and Denise (who had abandoned her cloak for the battle and was revealed in all of her gemstone skinned glory) standing next to him. But what made Beast Boy beam was the fact that, standing in between Brion and Denise was Terra herself, still in her elegant sky blue dress, arms out with her hand extended. Her eyes were glowing yellow and they faded down to the normal blue and white coloring before she looked on in shock, surprised that she herself had joined the battle.

Wally grabbed a few chains from a small gardening closet on the side of the courtyard and began attempting to tie them around Bertram's feet, hoping to trip him, He had managed to get some chains tied around two of the feet before he was kicked to the side, Bertram's reflexes were quite impressive. The creature was shocked, he'd known that the princess and her brother were supers, but hadn't expected for Prince Gar and both of his helpers to be supers as well, along with Prince Brion's girlfriend. Brion quickly pulled up some ground below him, took Denise's hand, helped her onto his earthy platform and the two of them flew up above Bertram, throwing good sized rocks at him in hopes of knocking him out. Jinx ran over to Kid Flash and helped him up as the kick from Bertram had knocked him into a wall. The speedster quickly ran back to the chains and continued his work while Jinx continued to pelt the creature with hexes, Brion and Denise threw rocks at him while Terra attempted to create walls of stone between the creature and her friends, This caused her to be running around in front of the creature as much as possible, blocking his attacks as well as she could. She hadn't used her powers in a long time and wasn't comfortable exactly overexerting herself, so she was taking it easy, although she did throw a few rocks in his direction for good measure.

Beast Boy meanwhile turned into a bull and rammed right into Bertram's side, creating two good sized puncture wounds where his horns had entered the creature. Bertram looked down at his attacker and attempted to swipe at him, his paw only hitting the rock wall that Terra had created between the creature and her beloved. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and looked over and smiled at her, she smiled back before hitting the creature in the forehead with a well placed rock. Suddenly Bertram broke through her wall that she had made and swiped the princess, knocking her off her feet and causing her to fly halfway across the courtyard. The girl was knocked out. Garfield felt rage overcoming him, noone, and he meant noone hurt Terra. Not when he was around. He couldn't help himself as he felt his body contort into the form of the Beast… Wally and Jinx gasped when they saw him take this form. It wasn't one that he usually chose to take willingly, only when he was extremely mad would his body take a mind of its own and decide to send the Beast out. Beast Boy ran at Bertram at top speed, roaring as loud as he could. He landed right on the creature's face and began scratching and biting and doing whatever he could in order to keep Bertram from harming his girl again. Due to the fact that the creature was distracted by the rock and hex pelting he was receiving from Jinx, Geo-Force, and Denise, and the attack on his face that he was receiving from Garfield, Kid Flash was able to take the chains and get them around Bertram's ankles. He tightened them up, which caused the creature to fall on its side. The impact woke Terra up from her reverie and the girl sat up to see what was going on. Wally was with Jinx again, checking on her injuries that she had acquired during the battle and Geo and Denise were coming down from the rock, the man giving the woman a hug as they did so. Garfield however turned back into his human form and looked at the creature, breathing hard.

"She's not yours" he stated "She was never yours." And with that the green skinned young man kicked Bertram in the face, causing the creature to whimper before Gar walked over to a pile of rubble and collapsed onto it in exhaustion.

Bertram was defeated.

"Beast Boy!" Terra yelled to the green prince, who was sitting on his pile of rubble, rubbing his head, his uniform with several tears in it. She ran over to the young man and plopped herself down next to him. He grinned.

"Terra." He said softly as he used his hands to wipe the dirt off of her cheeks. The young woman may have been dirty, and the battle may have turned her dress into a torn and tattered mess, but she still looked beautiful to him. Terra smiled at him with tears in her eyes as she put her hand up over one of his and the other on his cheek and relished in the feeling of his hands on her. Beast Boy closed his eyes and soaked in the fact that she was there.

"You did it." The princess said tearfully, smiling at him. "You won." Gar smiled back at her before looking down.

"Yeah." He stated nervously. "about that." Tara looked at him confusedly before he took her hands in his and looked her in the face. It was time, it had taken him nine years to get to this point, and it had all come down to this. He knew it was a risk, but, he had to do it, for her. "Terra." He stated, looking into her blue eyes "I love you." The young woman beamed, and tried to say something but Gar interrupted her "And the thing I want, more than anything else in this world, is for you to be happy, so… I want you to choose what you want to do. I-If that means coming back with me to the tower, then we'll do that, but if it means that you want to go back to being Teresa, or stay here, or even be a wanderer again, then I want you to do that too. I want you to do whatever will make you happy, even if it means I'm out of the picture."

Terra looked at Beast Boy with tears in her eyes before putting her arms around his neck, closing her eyes, and pressing her lips firmly against his. Gar closed his eyes and began kissing her back.

It was better than anything he could have dreamed of. Her breath was just as sweet yet earthy as he expected it to be, and her lips, while not as soft as silk, were just rough enough to give an interesting texture. Nothing had ever felt so right to him in his entire life and he relished the warm feeling of tranquility that came over him as his lips caressed those of the woman he loved. After a few seconds (which honestly felt like an eternity to the two) Terra pulled her lips away from his and put her hands on the side of his face.

"I pick you." She stated, smiling tearfully. Gar looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked.

"You wanted me to pick whatever made me happy." Terra replied lovingly "You make me happy. I love you, Beast Boy." With that, tears began sliding down the young man's face as he heard his dreams come true, she actually loved him! He wrapped his arms around her in a hug, she wrapping her arms around him in return, tears of happiness streaming down her face as well.

"Does that mean you'll be a Titan again?" he asked. Terra smiled up at him.

"If you'll have me." She said, grinning deviously. Gar grinned back at her.

"Of course!" he said, and the two leaned in again, and shared another taste of bliss. FINALLY, FINALLY after all these years, after all these trials and tribulations, after everything they had been through, they were together. And now that they were, nothing could tear them apart.

The rest of the royal family and Wally and Jinx walked up to the couple as the security dragged Bertram's passed out body away. The king cleared his throat and the couple quickly separated and blushed. Terra looked up at her father.

"Dad… please." She started "I know he tricked you but.." The king smiled.

"He won the contest, fair and square." He said smiling at the intertwined hands of the pair and the huge smile that was still on his daughter's face. "He's earned you."

"We heard everything he said." The queen stated "You may choose to go with him if you want, no betrothal contract needed."

"But we'll make sure it's clear you're off limits." Brion said, smirking, earning a playful swat from his sister. The group laughed before Beast Boy grinned back at his new girlfriend, and helped her up.

"You ready for this?" he asked her as the group walked back into the castle to round up their things for departure. Terra beamed at him.

"I am." She stated happily,

"Let's go home."

* * *

**AWWWW! So cute, right? I must say this story has been quite fun to write, and I'd like to end it here but…. I feel like there's more to cover, and my fluff quota has not exactly been met… so… There's an epilogue coming too, to tie up all the loose ends, so be ready for it! Remember, you'll only get it if you review! So, when a review pops up, then you'll get to see the epilogue! Thanks so much for reading guys, and let me know what you think!**


	8. Epilogue

**THIS IS IT PEOPLE! The epilogue for My Kingdom For A Princess. It doesn't have that much plot in it, but it's LOADED with fluff and ties up some loose ends that I feel like need to be taken care of. So please, enjoy, and let me know how you feel about the story overall… Thanks again for reading this story, guys! It means a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the titans, sadly.**

* * *

With a groan, Beast Boy woke up in his bed (which was the top bunk on a series of bunk beds, the bottom bunk had too many items sitting on it for anyone to comfortably sleep) and looked around, it was obviously the middle of the night. He looked to his side and grinned to himself when he saw the framed picture he had put up a few days ago. The image was one of him and Terra that had been taken shortly after her first battle back with the Titans. The team had been victorious of course (It was Dr. Light so, it was pretty much a given anyway.) and she could not have been more pleased with her performance in the fight. Her powers were back to what they had been before she had given herself up to that volcano and she was using them to the best of her ability. In the picture Gar and Terra stood next to each other, each with an arm around the other and had their hands that were not wrapped around their significant other to give a big thumbs up to the camera. Beast Boy was back in his usual whitish-grey and purple uniform, while Terra had on her new uniform that she had created in order to give her a fresh start. She had on red colored boots with a gold border around her ankles, and a unitard that had no legs but long sleeves, the unitard itself had a large red stripe going up the middle of it and the sides were both orange in color, she also had on a golden colored belt and golden wristlets as well. There was also a golden piece that went around her neck that she was proud of too. She had even created a red colored mask for herself that covered most of her face but still exposed her eyes and her mouth. She usually only wore it during battles however and often kept the mask off when they were simply spending time together as a team. Needless to say, Beast Boy could not have been prouder of her, and was glad that Cyborg had insisted on taking the picture.

Gar got down from his bed, noted that he had only been sleeping in sleep shorts, with no, shirt, shrugged, and headed out of his room. Terra had been having a small problem with nightmares lately, thanks to the whole Slade ordeal and Gar was, apparently, the only person who knew how to comfort her when these nightmares happened. He quietly walked over to his girlfriend's room and opened the door, peeking in. The titans had left the room just as it had been when she originally left for her, just in case. The only differences Beast Boy could tell were the fact that the room was actually being used again now, and her "Terra: A Teen Titan, A True Friend" Plaque hung on the wall next to a small, framed news story about her sacrifice she had made, which included a picture of her in her statue form. The young woman also had a few picture that had been taken of her and Gar here and there on the wall as well. He looked at the bed and noticed that she was not in it, and after noting that the door to the bathroom was open and there were no signs of occupancy there, he headed towards the main room.

Once he got to the main room, he grinned when he saw the "Welcome Back, Beast Boy and Terra!" banner that Starfire had made for their return. It was a week and a half ago since she returned, and a week since Kid Flash and Jinx had returned to their apartment back in Keystone City, but the titans still kept it up, (Star wouldn't let them take it down) Terra had been welcomed back with open arms (literally in Star and Cy's case) when the four titans had returned back from Markovia. Terra was immediately pulled into a giant hug from Star and told all about the alien princess's happenings with her 'wonderful boyfriend Robin', Robin was only too proud to give the young woman back her communicator, Cy was excited to have his 'little rock-n-roller' back and even Raven was able to join in the festivities and managed to have a nice, long, meaningful talk with the blonde newcomer. Needless to say, Terra was fully forgiven, and Beast Boy could not have been prouder. She was even forgiven by her two friends, Amber and Dionne when Beast Boy revealed her to them as Terra, and not Teresa, they had kind of guessed it anyway. Beast Boy frowned when he noticed that Terra was not in the main room and smirked when he realized where she must be. He quickly worked his way outside (it was summer, so it wasn't cold, and the breeze that came over the bay felt good on his bare chest) He beamed when he saw the figure of his girlfriend, sitting out on the rocks that had become their spot. (Robin and Star's spot was the roof of the tower, so, as romantic as that location was, it was taken.) Gar went up to the girl, who was sitting on the rocks, looking out at the bay, wearing a long, sky blue night shirt. She grinned when she saw Beast Boy sit down next to her.

"Hey." She said quietly. Gar grinned and intertwined her hand with his.

"Hey." He responded "couldn't sleep?" the blonde shook her head.

"No." she replied "too many bad thoughts in my head… those girls…" Beast Boy frowned. Terra was talking about the girls that had observed their battle earlier in the day and had decided to voice their opinions on the newest titan with her in attendance. Terra's return was quite the controversial news story when it surfaced and the city was practically divided in half over whether or not they were thrilled to see the young woman back or… felt differently about the situation. The girls today had been in the second group, and were quite vocal about it.

"Don't listen to them." Gar said, wrapping one of his arms around her, causing the young woman to blush. She'd seen him shirtless before (A few days prior, Robin had decided to take his team to the beach to celebrate yet another successful take down of Control Freak and she was just as excited to see her new boyfriend in his swim trunks, without a shirt on, as he was to see her in a bikini.) But they were still getting used to this… feeling… thing.

"It's hard not to, they were right you know…" she said. The girls had called her a traitor, she knew that was the case, she had betrayed the team, and now apparently half the city was expecting her to do it again.

"You are not a traitor." Beast Boy told her, moving her face to look up at his, "Not even back then, Slade brainwashed you, it happens to the best of us." Terra looked down.

"Yeah, but." She started.

"No." Beast Boy cut back, "I don't want to hear you talking yourself down anymore! You are an amazing person Terra, and I don't want you to ever forget that." He then leaned down and lovingly pressed his lips against hers. Terra reciprocated the action with equal affection. She still couldn't get over how incredibly complete she felt when she was kissing Beast Boy, not to mention the fact that he was pretty darn good at it too, Terra couldn't tell if his powers had caused him to have this primal, animalistic instinct for it or what, but she loved it. He had said that she was a really talented kisser as well but, she wasn't sure about that. After a few seconds the couple parted.

"I love you." Terra said smiling at him, she didn't know how he did it, but whenever she was in a rotten mood, he always managed to pull her out of it. Garfield's heart swelled, they had been together for a week and a half already but he still felt just as giddy as ever when he heard her say those words to him.

"I love you too, Terra." He said smiling, gently caressing her cheek with one of his hands. The young woman scooted into his lap and cuddled up to him, putting her head against his chest, loving the warmth that it brought her and the soothing sound of his heartbeat. Gar wrapped his arms around her and pulled her even closer before giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"So," he asked. "You get a chance to talk to your brother yet?" Terra grinned and pulled herself away from his chest, but still remaining in his hug, looking up at him.

"Yeah, Brion's doing great." She stated "Denise is working with him as his partner now. Kinda like how Kid Flash and Jinx work together. He says that she's wearing her cloak less and less."

"That's great!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Yeah, it really is." Terra replied "And they think they've figured out what Denise's super hero name is going to be!"

"Oooh!" Gar said eagerly. "What is it?"

"Geode." Terra replied. Gar grinned.

"That's so cool!" he said "Cause she"

"Looks like one." Terra finished "yeah. I thought it was pretty rockin' too." Gar smirked at her pun. She was still working out her specific style she used during battles but she was quickly becoming what the super hero community called a "Punner". She would use earth or rock related puns at given times during a battle to entertain herself, and sometimes if she was lucky she would come up with one so cheesy that the villain would stop what he or she was doing to reprimand her, and find themselves at the mercy of one of her teammates who had snuck up from behind.

"Did you get a chance to talk to the Doom Patrol yet?" Terra asked him. A few days after they had returned from Markovia, Beast Boy had gotten a call from Mento, who had found an article about the contest online and wanted to know what in the world he had been thinking, getting into a contest like that. Gar frowned.

"No." he stated "I haven't." Terra grinned mischievously at him.

"Are you afraid of what they'll think of me or something?" she asked. Gar blushed.

"No, I'm stoked to show you off to them, I just know that I'm going to get all kinds of questions from Steve and Rita and I'm not sure if…" he sighed "some of them are probably going to be kind of embarrassing to answer."

"I'll help you." Terra said, putting her hand over his. "let's call them tomorrow." Beast Boy smiled back at her.

"Sure." He said grinning. "And then maybe dinner and a movie?" Terra laughed.

"Why not?" she giggled before moving in their hug so she could put her head on his shoulder, her breath tickling the side of his neck. The pair of them were now officially dating and Beast Boy could not have been prouder. They had already been on two dates, (Their first one back to Ben's Diner for pie and then to the amusement park she had taken him to before. They figured recreating that date, without interruptions this time was the best way to get the nasty memories of that night out of their heads, and for the most part it had worked! Of course, Beast Boy had no qualms about finally getting that kiss in while riding the ferris wheel.)

"Beast Boy?" Terra asked quietly, Gar looked down at her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you." She stated, Gar looked down at her and grinned, the young woman had been thanking him profusely for saving her in that contest ever since they got home, and he found it purely adorable. Especially since, due to the fact that the "princess's points" were something that Terra herself had come up with at the last minute as a last ditch effort at happiness, his winning was partially her fault.

"for what? He asked.

"just… being you." Terra replied "saving me from having to marry someone I didn't love, always being there for me, even when I didn't know it, for never giving up on me, for just…" she sighed "you're the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that?" Tears started to form in Gar's eyes, he'd heard a lot of compliments from his girlfriend in the past week or so, but that was a new one.

"No, I didn't" Gar stated.

"Well you are." Terra replied hugging him tighter. "And I'm happy that you won, and that I'm back here." Gar smiled.

"Terra." He smiled "You have no idea how happy it makes me that you're back with us… I missed you so much when you were gone." Terra pulled away from his neck and looked up at him.

"I missed you too." She stated, gently caressing the side of his face with one of her hands. "I'm so sorry for hurting you like that… for staying away for so long."

"It's ok, Terra." Beast Boy told her comfortingly, "It doesn't matter anymore, we're together now." The pair looked at each other lovingly; they had not really expected to find someone so perfect for themselves in their lifetime. Tara smiled at Garfield, he may have only had the title and only used it to get into the contest, but he was more of a prince to her than anyone else she could think of, her very own personal prince charming, and she could not have been happier. Gar was happy too, after he changed, and became what he was today, he never really expected that he would find that special someone to spend his life with, figuring that all the girls would be turned away by his appearance, but here was this absolutely stunning woman sitting in his arms, who thought he was the handsomest man she had ever seen. (She had said this in front of the other guys in the team and Wally, which caused a little bit of laughter, she didn't care though, nothing could change her opinion)

The pair grinned at each other lovingly before leaning in for a kiss. They felt complete as their lips connected, and moved against each other flawlessly. Terra bit down a small bit on Beast Boy's lower lip, asking for entrance. The young man was startled for a second, they hadn't gotten this passionate before, but eagerly opened his mouth and allowed her entrance. The pair continued kissing, their tongues intertwining, relishing in this new feeling of love, passion, and happiness at the fact that FINALLY after so many trials and tribulations, Slade, turning into stone, Murakami Academy, and the contest, after nine years of pining for each other, and knowing that the odds were, most likely, not in their favor, knowing now that they had somehow, managed to overcome every single one of those obstacles and FINALLY they could be together.

* * *

**Well there ya go folks! My Kingdom For A Princess is done! I hope you all enjoyed it as I am extremely proud of it! Thanks again for reading this story folks! :D :D :D**


End file.
